Accidents
by cucumber-san
Summary: Noodle is part of chaotic prophecy that ruined her life. After breaking free, she must now evade the devil in her long journey to find the band members that she once called family. Revised and currently in progress, the rating will probably go up soon...
1. Prelude

Kay, so I had this story posted a while back, but I didn't really get around to finishing it. I guess I didn't really know how to go about the plot, but what I did have in mind goes right along with Plastic Beach. So, I've changed some of the main plot, which I hadn't posted yet, and I'm now re-doing every chapter. Basically, just fixing typos, plot screw-ups, and making some chapters longer and more detailed. Well, here goes nothing...

Accidents: Prelude

* * *

"Ha! Who's the champion now?" Noodle jumped up off 2D's bed and paraded around in front of him. She'd whooped him for the seventh time in a row, proving to him that he was no longer the all time champ of Street Fighter.

2D's face fell, "Whaaa? But how? I've been playin this game since I was a little thing. You've played it for a total of twenty minutes as of now,"

She smiled at him, feeling a little guilty. "Okay, so I looked up the cheat codes for it online,"

"But, how'd you member all a that?" He asked, looking completely confused.

"Excellent memory," She replied, tapping her forehead casually.

"You may beat me at every video game, but I bet I can get ya in arm wrestling," 2D said, a mischievous look on his face.

"You're on!" Noodle belly flopped onto his bed, her violet hair flying wildly, and held her arm out. 2D moved to the other side and took her hand in his own.

"Ready? GO!"

He struggled at first and nearly got Noodle's arm all the way down, but she suddenly twisted his arm back and he lost his balance and toppled onto the floor.

"2D? Are you okay?" Noodle jumped up and ran around the bed. She was nearly to him when she tripped over her own foot and tumbled down on top of him, wincing as her body hit his.

"Ouch!" She pushed herself up and looked down at 2D

"Are you alright?" He opened his eyes and stared up at her, she was blushing profusely.

"Yea, m'okay. How bout you?"

Noodle didn't answer. 2D looked quite cute like this. A sudden urge swept over her and she found herself wanting to kiss him. Sure, she'd had a crush on him for years, but her emotions had never felt this out of control. Not sure what to do, she lowered her head and every so slightly brushed her lips across his.

2D's eyes opened wide. What the hell was going on? Did she just kiss him?

As suddenly as the whole thing happened, Noodle rolled off of him and stood up. 2D heard her footsteps as she ran from the room.

He sat up and shook his head, did he just imagine that?

Upstairs, Noodle ran into her room and slammed the door. Why did she have to do that? What if he hated her now? Besides, he was a whole twelve years older than her sixteen-year-old self. But, she mused, she didn't regret kissing him. It was her first kiss, and she had to admit, it exceeded her expectations. And as the minutes crept by, Noodle found herself longing to kiss him again.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Noods, you seen 2D?" It was Russel.

"Yea" She called back to him.

"Where is he? I was going to go tell him that dinner's almost ready,"

Noodle ran to the door and flung it open. "I'll get him for you Russel-san!"

She skipped off down the halls humming to herself, leaving a puzzled Russel behind. Noodle was anxious to see 2D again. What if he was angry with her? Or better yet, what if wanted to kiss her again?

She knocked on his door and heard his lazy call of 'come in!'. Taking a deep breath, Noodle pushed the door open and walked in.

There was 2D, lying on his bed. With no shirt on.

He looked up at Noodle's entrance and smiled, "Oh, Noods, s'you,"

She made her way to his bed and sat down next to him, returning his smile.

"Russel says dinner is almost ready,"

2D gave her a suspicious look.

"Yea? Wewl, why didn't Russ come down to get me?"

Noodle fidgeted with his blanket, "I wanted to come see you,"

2D snorted, "Yea righ'. You probably just wanted ta kiss me again,"

Noodle's face heated up and she knew she was blushing.

"Why'd ya kiss me anyways?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just felt like it,"

"Russ, can' know about this. Or Murdoc, he'd beat tha livin' shit outta me..."

"I'm sorry, 'D. I feel so stupid," Noodle lowered her head.

2D reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her on top of him. And before she knew it, 2D's lips were pressed against hers. Noodle felt her heart pound in her chest and she melted into the kiss.

They broke apart, however at Russel's voice from the other side of 2D's door, "Come on you two, turn that damned video game off and come eat dinner,"

The two of them smiled to each other. Noodle waited while 2D pulled on a shirt and then they walked hand in hand to his door.

* * *

Yeah, so the next chapter will be up _very_ shortly. Reviews are great, since I lost all the ones I had for this story when I deleted it TT_TT


	2. Car Crash Hearts

Right-o.

No time for breaks, on to the next (re-vised) chapter...

* * *

In the next few days, Noodle went down to 2D's bedroom as she would have normally done, but instead of playing video games, they spent their time cuddling on the bed, sharing kisses and their thoughts.

"2D?"

The lanky singer looked up, "Yea, love?"

"Nothing," Noodle stared off, "I just…It's been great spending time like this with you,"

2D chuckled, "Yea, t'has,"

Noodle snuggled closer to him, inhaling his sweet scent. She loved it when they were like this; lying on his bed in the darkness of his basement room, listening to slow, intoxicating music.

She was frustrated though, wishing they didn't have to keep things so secret. Noodle was only sixteen, true, but she hated having to hide her new found feelings for 2D. The blue-haired man was only twelve years older than her, but that was more than enough for Russel. He'd once told her that she wasn't allowed to date any man that was two or more years her senior.

Noodle had winced at the thought of what he'd he say to her dating 2D. But for now, she waved all thoughts away and enjoyed being there with 2D.

All too soon, their time together was interrupted once again by a sharp rapping on 2D's door.

"'Ey you two! Enou' wit the games, yeh were supposed ta be in up in the booth fifteen minutes ago! We started band practice withou' yeh. Now get tha FUCK out 'ere!"

Both of them scrambled up, fixing their clothes and flicking the light on. Noodle gave 2D a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing upstairs to grab her guitar.

When she joined the rest of the band in the desk room, 2D was sitting silently in the corner, a deep purple and green bruise spreading up the side of his face. Noodle's temper flared. Setting aside her Les Paul, she tackled Murdoc, punching at every inch of him that she could.

"Noodle…wat tha HELL…get tha fuck off meh!"

She ignored his cries, stopping her crazed attack only when she felt Russel's strong hands lift her off the now cowering Murdoc.

2D had a hand over his mouth, holding back the little giggles that threatened to escape him. When Murdoc sat up, he pushed the hair from his face and gasped when his hand came back to him covered in blood.

"Fucking little bitch! Tha hell'd you do that for?"

Russel shot him a death glare and Noodle stood up, ready to beat the shit out of him again.

"Don't you ever touch 2D again. Or you can expect all lot worse than that from me," She spat the words at him as though they were poison.

At this, Murdoc quieted down and hung his head in defeat.

Russel was the first to speak, "Noods, what was that?"

Noodle huffed, "I'm just tired of him taking everything out on 2D. He has done nothing to upset Murdoc, nor has he ever done anything to upset him," She stood up and walked from the room, heading up to her room.

Russel and Murdoc watched her leave, mouths hanging open. 2D sighed and got up to follow Noodle.

"I'm gunna go see if she's gunna be awright," Russel nodded and stared down at the floor.

In her room, Noodle fumed. She kicked her dresser, the side of her bed, anything within kicking range. When her door opened, she tensed, ready to strike if it was Murdoc. But instead, 2D's head stuck through the gap.

"Can I come in?"

Noodle smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, love,"

"For what?"

"For stickin up to Murdoc for meh,"

She giggled, "No problem Stu,"

2D loved it when she used his real name, made him feel like there were swarms of butterflies in his belly that desperately wanted to be free. He leaned in and kissed her, his hands on the back of her head, entangled in her hair.

When they broke apart, Noodle reached up and touched his bruise. 2D winced from the pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"No, s'alright. I've had worse,"

2D's response made her feel horrible. 'I've had worse'

"If he ever hurts you again, I'll make sure it's the last thing her ever does,"

He looked over to his Asian Axe princess in wonder. Did she really care for him that much? He hoped so, he never felt so strongly for anyone else.

The week passed by quickly. Noodle had magazine and radio interviews to go to, photoshoots and tests at the local high school so she could pass into the next grade of her homeschooling program, so her time with 2D was reduced greatly.

That morning she'd woken up to Russel's booming voice outside her bedroom door.

"Hey, get up little lady. We've got another interview today,"

Noodle roused from her deep sleep, angry at being cut off from such a wonderful dream.

"Okay! I'll be ready in a few!" She'd yelled at Russel's retreating footsteps.

Grumbling, she rolled out of bed and trudged to her closet, opening the partition to reveal Shaun's head which started to twitch and come to life.

"Not today Shaun,"

The giant head looked a bit disappointed, but went back to its stiff, un-moving position. Noodle rummaged through her clean clothes and pulled out a pair of jeans and one of 2D's old shirts that she'd used as pyjamas when she was younger.

Walking down to the toilets, she ran into 2D. He was humming to himself and looked a bit frantic.

"Good morning, 2D," Noodle greeted him with a smile.

"'Ey love! You seen meh pills? I can't find em and my head hurts like hell,"

Noodle leaned over and reached into the pocket of his navy blue jacket and pulled out the little orange bottle his pills came in.

"You mean these?" She asked with a smirk.

2D nearly cried with joy. He twisted off the cap and swallowed a few of the large, white pills, breaking one in half and offering the smaller of the two pieces to Noodle once he'd downed his. She merely looked at the pill as though 2D was crazy.

"It'll make the icky mornin feeling go away," He assured her with his dopey grin.

To Noodle, that sounded like heaven. She took the pill and popped it into her mouth, taking a swig from the bottle of water 2D handed her.

"Give it a while ta kick in. I'll see ya at breakfast, kay love?"

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss before continuing on her way. Once in the toilets, she locked the door and walked over to the shower, starting up the hot water and filling the room with thick steam.

Noodle showered quickly and got out, drying herself off. But when she went to put her pants on, she'd gotten them on backwards. It had taken her a while to notice, but when she did, she fell to the floor, laughing like a lunatic.

It took Noodle at least fifteen minutes to pull her clothes on the right way. She could feel the pill making its way through her bloodstream, seeming to slow everything down, making her lightheaded and giddy. It was a wonderful, amazing feeling.

Noodle finally made her way up to the kitchen, stumbling and teetering as she went, laughing at the walls, and a confused and scared Murdoc as he passed her.

Outside the kitchen door, she stopped herself and tried regaining her common sense. But she only fell into another hopeless fit of laughter and pushed the door open. 2D was seated at the table, munching away at a strip of bacon.

"Heya Noods! How ya feelin?"

Noodle scrambled over and plopped down haphazardly next to the singer, "Like…wonderful. Kind of like, when you poke jell-o. You know…Heheh, and it gets all Jiggly. Heh, I feel like that,"

Russel gave her a funny look, "Girl, what are you on? If you been smoking crack I'm unna kick your little ass,"

Noodle shook her head, thinking frantically, "No Russ, I had a headache. I couldn't find any aspirin so 2D gave me one of his pills. But I think…it's a little to strong for me. I feel like jell-o. Heheh,"

Fortunately, Russel bought her lie and set down a plate of waffles and bacon in front of her. 2D kissed the top of her head in thanks when Russel turned back to the stove.

For the next few minutes, the only sounds in the kitchen were the frying of bacon, and the occasional muttering from Russel when the bacon grease splattered on him.

When Noodle finished, Russel set her plate in the sink and told her to get her jacket. She hopped up and skipped off to her room with 2D following behind. She went to grab her pink jacket from her bed, but found herself pinned down by 2D instead.

He kissed up her arms and neck, finding his way to her lips. Noodle giggled and trashed underneath him.

"2D, I have to go!"

He sighed and pulled away, handing her jacket to her.

"When are you gonna be home? I rented some new video games…"

Noodle had to think hard about this, "I don't know when I'll be home,"

Russel yelled something from the kitchen and Noodle pulled 2D into one last hug.

"I love you 'D."

He was taken aback by this, but returned his feelings all the same, "I love yeh too,"

Noodle kissed him briefly and hurried out to the carpark, leaving 2D to curl up on her bed like a lovesick puppy and fall asleep.

Hours later, after the interview, Noodle was wishing she had another one of 2D's lovely pills. Russel stopped and got them some Taco Bell to hold them off until dinner. The drive back was incredibly boring. There were no good songs on the radio, nothing to look at outside, as it was steadily getting darker.

Noodle munched on her tacos and stared out the windows anyways, watching the bright headlights from the other lane flash by.

But something made her stop and stare in wonder, a truck from the other lane had merged into theirs, his headlights coming closer and closer.

When Russel realized this, it was already too late. They braced themselves as the truck hit them head on. The last thing Noodle knew was a quick blinding pain.

And then, nothing.

* * *

Right, so...yeah. I'll be posting all the chapters I already have typed out today.

Don't forget to review. It makes me so happy when people enjoy what I write. And just between you and me, when I get a really good one, I dance around like an idiot. I live for you guys :D

I love you!


	3. The Afterlife

Chapter 3 :D

* * *

Noodle could hear voices. They were fuzzy, but she recognized them at once.

"Damn, man. This is all my fault…"

"Don't be stupid, Russ. It wasn' yer fault,"

She opened her eyes. They were in a hospital, the bright lights from overhead stung her eyes. Noodle winced and looked around.

Russel and Murdoc were sitting next to a bed, Russel had his head on Murdoc's shoulder. Big, fat tears were leaking down his bruised face and his arm was in a cast. To Noodle's surprise, Murdoc was crying too.

2D sat huddled on the bed, a pale hand was in his. Noodle couldn't see his face, but she could hear the heart-wrenching sobs that escaped him. Stepping forward, she got a better look of the person lying in the bed.

Noodle gasped and fell back.

"N-no! That's not me! I'm right here! 2D! Please…I'm right here…"

But 2D didn't seem to hear her. Noodle jumped up and down, waving her arms, but none of them seemed to take notice. She ran up to Russel and threw her arms around him, but she passed right through him.

"Russel?! Murdoc?! 2D!! Aaauhhh..." She slumped against the wall and winced at the sight of herself lying in the hospital bed. Her face was swollen and bruised, most of her body had been set in a cast. Noodle shut her eyes, hot tears escaping them.

Suddenly, a loud chirp issued from one of the various monitors and the room was filled with doctors and nurses. Everything was in chaos and Noodle gasped a humming noise filled her ears and the room started to fade to black.

When she opened her eyes again, she was standing in the landfill.

Noodle looked around, her band mates were huddled around a small headstone. It had been engraved with Japanese symbols and phrases, with her name 'Noodle' set in the very center. 2D was slumped on the ground, he didn't cry, nor did he say anything the entire time Noodle watched.

What the Hell was going on? This wasn't right, there had be a mistake...

When Russel and Murdoc turned to leave, 2D stayed behind. Murdoc looked up, his eyes lingering on the spot where she stood before walking away. Could he see her?

Noodle pushed that thought away. Of course he couldn't. She approached 2D, sitting cross-legged on the ground next to him. He didn't take notice in her presence at all. She reached out a hand, and gently ran it across his cheek.

"I love you 2D,"

He didn't move.

This isn't happening. I can't be dead.

"2D…"

He stood up, tossing the small bouquet of dandelions he'd picked onto her grave and walked back towards Kong. Noodle watched him go, feeling her heart tear in two.

"W-what's going on? I can't be dead…" She laid back on the soft grass and stared at the sky. "Okay, so…If I am dead, then why am I still here…?"

"Because, you need to fix things," A harsh voice made her sit up and look around.

"Who's there?"

A man emerged from the shadows.

"Murdoc?"

"Yea, love,"

Noodle jumped up and ran over to the bassist, hugging him as hard as she could, tears streaming down her face.

"Murdoc-sama! I thought you were looking at me. What's going on? What happened?"

Murdoc pulled away and shook his head, "You and lards went to that interview, remember?"

She struggled to remember…

Yes! She remembered the interview. Taco Bell. The headlights.

"That truck that hit us…"

"Yea, you were pretty busted up. The doctors tried to save yeh, but you didn't make it…"

Murdoc's face fell. Noodle noticed this and grabbed his hand, "Murdoc, What am I supposed to fix?"

The Satanist looked down at the puzzled girl, "That man in the truck, he wasn't supposed to die. You need to save him. If not, the whole world is going to fall into chaos,"

"But how? I don't know who this man is!"

"His name is Gabriel Marks. He's a Satanist like me, and he has a prophecy to fulfill,"

Noodle stared at the ground and nodded, her mind reeling with questions. Gabriel Marks.

"Okay, I will try,"

Murdoc snorted, "Love, yeh can't just try. You have to,"

"Alright. But, can I ask you something?"

"Yea, love. Anything,"

Noodle looked up at the much older man, "Why is it you can see me, but no one else can?"

"I-I dunno love. Maybe it's cause I am who I am,"

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped as she heard the faint humming sound. It was returning to claim her. Before she faded completely, she flung her arms around Murdoc one last time before tumbling down into the darkness.

* * *

Okay, so the laws of time and space have officially been broken. Huzzah.

I wish I had a cupcake...


	4. One Night and One More Time

Chapter 4.

Four chapters in one day? Consider yourself lucky...

Just kidding :D

* * *

When Noodle awoke, she found herself deliciously warm and comfortable. Rolling over, she looked up and recognized at once where she was. Her paper lanterns that hung from the ceiling were emitting a soft glow against the darkness of her bedroom.  
She crawled out of bed, confused but delighted to be back in her room. Noodle trudged into the kitchen, pushing the door open to find 2D sitting at the kitchen table, a few empty beer cans in front of him.

"2D!"

The man looked up at her voice and gave her a huge grin.

Noodle squealed with happiness at the fact that he could see her and flung her self at the lanky singer, engulfing him in a tight bear hug.

"'Ey love! Can't sleep either then?"

She let go and sat down, taking the chair next to him.

"D-san, what is today?"

2D scrunched his face in confusion, trying to remember the date.

"I fink it's…Wednesday. Like, the third or sumfink,"

"But, this is...at least three weeks ago then. Murdoc said…" She trailed off, concentrating.

"Wot are ya talkin about love?"

"2D, I died. But weeks from now. And I came back and Murdoc said…he said I have to save someone,"

2D chuckled, "Had a funny dream, then? I get those a lot. I wake up and fink they were real…And then Murdoc always beats me up for bein stupid…"

"No! Not like that. This was real. And me and you, were…" Noodle stopped talking and blushed a deep pink.

"We were wot?"

"In love. Together, you know?"

2D looked thoroughly shocked, "Wot?! But, you're sixteen! I'm twelve years older than you!"

"I know D-san, but…" Desperate to make him understand, Noodle grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. 2D squirmed and pushed her back.

"W-wot are ya doin? This can't happen!" He leapt up from his chair and ran from the room. A few minutes later, Noodle heard his car start up and pull out from the carpark. Sighing she hit her head on the table and cried to herself.

"What did yeh do?"

Noodle looked up, there was Murdoc standing in the doorway.

"Murdoc! What's going on?"

"Yeh screwed up, kiddo. The dullard wasn't supposed to find out like that. Everything is supposed to happen as it did before,"

Noodle wiped the tears from her eyes, "You know?"

"Yea, my friend down below filled me in. But I've been forbidden to help you in any way, so don't try it,"

"But what about what you just told me?"

"That doesn count. Now listen, yeh only get a certain amount of time to do this, and so far, you've managed to fuck it up already. Yeh gotta go back again, and fix everything,"

Noodle gave him a hurt look. She wanted to scream at him, tell him she didn't know any better. But once again, the darkness claimed her.

Noodle woke again in her bed, rolling over and sitting up. Everything had looked the same as the last time. And sure enough, she found 2D in the kitchen, drinking his beer.

"'Ey love! Can't sleep either then?"

Noodle put on a fake smile and lowered herself into the seat next to him, "Nah. What about you?"

2D grinned and held up a beer can, "Gettin loaded. The only fing we got though, is beer. I've had abou' twenty of em by now. Dunno, drinkin' helps me sleep. I wondah why...,"

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"You want one then?" 2D held up a fresh can of beer.

"No,"

"Awright. I fink I'm unna go to bed now, I feel a bit funny, you know?"

Noodle shook her head, "No, I don't,"

2D looked down at her, smiling slightly and kissed the top of her head before standing up and leaving the room.

Back in her room, Noodle suddenly felt exhausted. She climbed into bed and fell asleep almost at once, dreaming of her beloved.

In the morning, she was awoken to Russel bringing in a tray of breakfast.  
"Hey Noods, you feelin okay? You usually don't sleep in this late…"

She smiled her thanks up at the large, black drummer and cut in to the giant stack of French toast before her.

"I feel fine, just didn't sleep too good last night,"

"Alright. Well, if you need anything, you let me know, okay?"

"Okay,"

After demolishing her breakfast, she trekked down to the basement and logged onto one of the spare computers. Noodle could find nothing on Gabriel Marks, nothing at all.

Sigh.

Shutting down the computer, she took the elevator upstairs. On her way out, she nearly bumped into Murdoc.

"Murdoc!"

The bassist spun around and smiled warmly at her.

"'Ello, love. Was just off to find face ache and get some boxing practice in."

Noodle didn't smile back.

"Murdoc, I need your help,"

His face fell, "Love, yeh know I can't help you,"

"But I need to know who this Gabriel Marks is, I can't find out anything about him,"

Murdoc thought for a minute before agreeing to help, "I guess it can't really hurt anything. Yeh just wanna know who the guy is, right?"

Noodle grinned and nodded.

"Erm, I'm a bit intoxicated at the moment. Come down to my Winne later on, I'll give yeh all the information I've got on him,"

"Thank you Murdoc-san!"

And with that, she skipped off to find 2D and play some video games.

* * *

....review?


	5. Questions

Okay, this chapter's really short, but it's just kind of a filler. And I wasn't really in a writing mood...sorry.

Chapter 5

* * *

"I'll see ya lateh, love," 2D whispered as he kissed Noodle one last time before exiting his bedroom.

Noodle sighed and rolled over on his bed. 2D had some errands to run, leaving her alone with Murdoc in Kong. Well, she mused, now was a good as time as any to have a little chat with Murdoc...

* * *

"Right, luv. 'Ave a seat an' we can get started,"

Noodle took a seat at the little table, scrunching her nose up at the horrifying mess that was Murdoc's Winnebago. He caught sight of her face and chuckled, "Yeah, I know s'not the cleanest in here..."

He sat opposite her, ruffling his shaggy black hair. "So, Gabriel. Lesse, dunno much abou' 'im. We 'ad, as they call it, 'mutual friends'. We hung aroun' at a buddy o' mines'. 'E seemed pretty normal, usually kept quiet,"

Murdoc paused and took a swig from his nearly empty beer before continuing, "Neva really sawr 'im with a lady, funny tha' is, cause 'e's pretty good lookin',"

He stood up and rummaged around in a cupboard above Noodle's head for a minute, handing her an old Polaroid as he sat back down. Murdoc hadn't been lying, he was rather handsome. Hair almost exactly like Murdoc's, shaggy an unkempt, though his hair was brown instead of black. A strong, almost square jaw, with a goofy smile on his face that made his chocolate brown eyes shine.

Noodle shifted in her seat, "So, what is the prophecy that he must fufill?"

"Well, I've onleh heard bits an' pieces, bu' apparently, he's s'posed to knock some girl up, she has a kid. Yeah, all tha' good stuff, tha' kid grows up, has 'is own kid, an' somewhere down tha line, the son o' Satan is born. Pretty vague now tha' I think about it..."

"So, I have make sure the son of Satan is born?" Noodle gave him an unsure look, "I don't know, Murdoc..."

"I know, luv. M'not much help, but I'll do wha' I can,"

"No, Murdoc. I just...don't think I can do this. Why do _I_ have to do this? Why me?" Noodle's forehead met the edge of the table with a dull _thud_.

"I can' anseh tha', luv. You'll have ta find ou' tha' one on yeh own," Murdoc reached over and gave her messy hair a ruffle before standing to pour himself another drink. He chose his favorite, tequila, and poured two shots, setting one on the table in front of Noodle. The sour stench filled her nostrils and she looked up, spotting the shot glass.

"Drink up, luv. It'll make yeh feel betteh,"

Noodle scrunched her nose up at him, "I don't drink Murdoc, I'm sixteen,"

Murdoc shrugged, "S'all the same to me luv,"

She shook her head and stood, "I'm gonna go lay down for a while," She smiled at him and gave him an unexpected hug, "Thank you, Murdoc. You were a lot of help,"

* * *

Back in her room, Noodle flopped onto her bed. She had a little under two weeks to figure something out. Sigh. She wished 2D was here, he always know just how to comfort her. Everything had gone as it was supposed to so far, she'd almost slipped up a few times with 2D. She wanted to tell him everything, Murdoc was the only person she could talk to about this, but he was usually never around.

Noodle looked back at the photo Murdoc had given her, memorizing Gabriel's face. What was she going to do?

* * *

Reviews make me update faster!


	6. A Visit With Fate

Hooray for updates!

The plot is starting to unfold... O.o

Chapter 6

* * *

Noodle awoke early that morning, her stomach fluttering with unease. Today was the day. She had set her alarm for six that morning, but was awake long before that.

After dressing quickly in her dark room, she grabbed her backpack and the spare key to the Geep from atop her dresser. Murdoc had been teaching her drive while Russel was out. Noodle wasn't old enough to get her license yet, but she knew as long as she was careful, there'd be no reason for the police to pull her over.

She took a deep breath and slipped quietly out into hallway. The stairs were her transportation of choice, as the lift made a great deal of noise.

The carpark was empty and Noodle found herself shivering in the cold morning air that drifted in. Murdoc was waiting, leaning against his Winne with a stub of cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"G-g-good M-morning Mur-d-doc,"

Her teeth were chattering uncontrolably, making Murdoc chuckle.

"Mornin', luv. Got ev'ryth'n ya need?" He tossed the still smoking butt onto the concrete and extinguished it with his foot.

Noodle smiled weakly and nodded.

"Well, bettah get goin' then," Murdoc pulled her into a hug, a small gesture meant to comfort, but Noodle could feel the love he had for her, almost radiating off of him.

"I'll see yeh lateh," He called as she started up the Geep and pulled from the carpark.

Today was the day of destiny and utter destruction...

* * *

717 Park Place, 719 Park Place, she stopped in front of a rundown, dirty house, 721 Park Place. This was it. She'd parked the Geep up the street and walked through the deserted neighborhood. Noodle knocked rather loudly on the door and waited, the fear and tension building up.

A few moments passed and she reached out to knock again, but stopped as she heard groaning and mumbling coming from the other side of the door.

It swung open slowly, revealing a pajama clad Gabriel Marks. She'd anticipated this moment, but was taken aback by his appearance. He looked almost exactly like the picture Murdoc had given her. His shaggy brown hair looked as though he hadn't combed it properly in weeks and his continuous drinking had taken its' toll. Gabriel's eyes were bloodshot and slightly yellow tinged. He was still handsome, but not as he had once been.

"What tha fu...," He stopped at the sight of Noodle, standing nervously on his stoop and a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Well, well, what've we got 'ere, luv? Sellin' cookies?" Gabriel's voice was smooth husky, sending a shiver down her spine.

"N-no. No. I'm here to see you. I'm a friend of Murdoc's,"

"Murdoc?" He scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration. "Murdoc Niccals?"

"Yes,"

"I membah him. Yeah, we di'n't talk much, but 'e was an awlrigh' guy. Yew wanna come in then?"

He stood back and let Noodle through, shutting the door softly behind her. _At least it's not as bad as the outside_, Noodle thought to herself. The living room was small, decorated with posters of Black Sabbath, Jimmi Hendrix, and The Clash. Two small, shabby plaid couches faced a huge flatscreen televison, the most expensive looking thing in the room.

"'Ave a seat," Gabriel waved a hand towards the couches, "Can I get yew a drink...?"

"Yes, please," Noodle hadn't noticed before, but her mouth was sticky and dry.

Gabriel disappeared from the room for a few seconds before returning with two ice cold cans of Pepsi. He tossed one to Noodle and cracked open his.

"So, to wha' do I owe tha pleasure of your comp'ny, Ms...?"

"Noodle. It's Noodle. And...I'm here to save you," She said, her voice giving out on her.

"Ta save me?" He laughed, making Noodle fidget in her seat. "Don' get me wrong, luv. Bu' I don' need savin'. Did Murdoc put yew up ta this? The cheeky bastard..."

"No! Please listen, it's important. You need to stay home today, you cannot leave your house, if you do...,"

"Pssh. Don' tell me wha' I can and can' do. 'Sides, I'm meetin' this pretty gal down' at tha bar later on,"

"No!" Noodle stood up, as if to make herself more intimidating, "You. Are. NOT. Going. ANYWHERE!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Whoa, calm down there, luv," Gabriel flashed her his palms.

"I will NOT calm down. You are staying here ALL DAY, even if it means staying with you. I refuse to go through the last few weeks again. Do you know what I've been through because of you?"

He shook his head meekly, "I 'avent done anything to ya, luv. I don' even _fucking_ know yew,"

Noodle sat back down, her face clouded with anger.

"Well, then, let's start from the beginning shall we?"

Gabriel listened patiently as she started her tale...

* * *

"So, you see? If I don't save you, I'll have to do this all over again. And I refuse to do that,"

Gabriel nodded, "Yea, awlrigh'. I'll stay,"

Noodle smiled graciously at him, "Thank you!"

"But," He said, that devilish grin spreading across his face, "You gotta make up tha date tha' I lost,"

Her smile faltered, "I guess so, we can go get some food if you like,"

Gabriel smiled wider, "No luv, I don' mean havin' dinner with me..."

Noodle's eyes widened as he leaned in towards her, kissing her roughly on the lips. As much as she wanted to protest, Noodle found herself kissing him back.

* * *

The sun had already set when Noodle pulled back into the carpark. The door of the Winne opened up and Murdoc poked his head out. Noodle killed the engine and hopped out, walking towards Murdoc.

"'Ey, luv. Ya did it!" He grinned at her, showing all his pointy, yellow teeth.

She sighed, "Yeah, I did,"

"Whassa matta, luv?"

Noodle tried to manage a smile, "Nothing, I just need a shower and some sleep. Long day, y'know?"

Murdoc nodded and watched her go.

* * *

Oh, Noodle. What have you gotten yourself into? :D


	7. A Surprise

Blur has given me the inspiration I need to write :D

This chapter's a little longer to make up for the last two being short...

Chapter six

* * *

"Should I wake 'er up?" 2D stood outside Noodle's bedroom door, a look of worry on his face.

"Nah, let 'er sleep. She 'ad a long day," Murdoc shooed him away.

It was quarter-past one and Noodle was still burrowed in her bed. She didn't feel like getting out of bed today, she felt awful, miserable. What had she done? Not only did she cheat on 2D, but she had _enjoyed_ it. When Noodle had arrived home the night before, Russel was waiting up in the kitchen for her. She already felt bad enough, and a stern talking to from Russel didn't make anything better.

Noodle fed him a lie, something about being out with a friend and he bought it, reminding her to be home early next time, or at least give him a call. Afterwards, she'd ran a steaming hot shower, but no matter how hard she scrubbed, she still felt dirty...

* * *

"Love! Yer awake!" 2D engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

It was the first time she'd left her room in two days, well, aside from eating and sneaking down to the toilets. Noodle was glad to have him close to her after being alone for so long. She had decided ahead of time that she wouldn't tell him of the incident between her and Gabriel. 2D didn't need to know, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"'D, I've missed you," she murmured into his shoulder, inhaling his scent, almost feeling high from it.

"Missed ya too, love! Yew awlright?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't feeling very well..." It wasn't a lie.

Her stomach grumbled rather loudly, making 2D laugh, "Yew 'ungry love? I'll fix ya some food. C'mon!"

Noodle couldn't help but smile, he was so damn cute.

However, making something to eat seemed to be beyond the simple minded Stu-Pot.

"Whas all this? I dunno how to cook any a this stuff..." 2D's face fell at the sight of the food in the cupboards. Russel liked to make food from scratch, whereas 2D preferred boxed foods and frozen meals. He rummaged around for a bit before slamming a dusty copy of an outdated Betty Crocker cookbook onto the table and giving Noodle a thrilled grin.

"There! I'll jus' find somefing in 'ere," And so he did.

He'd flipped through the pages, finally pointed to a picture of cinnamon rolls, "These! I wanna make these! D'yew like cinnamon rolls, Noods?" 2D added the last bit as an afterthought, as he was making food for her, not himself.

"Hai. They're very yummy,"

Noodle helped him measure and mix and had smacked his bottom with a flour covered hand. 2D just couldn't understand why she kept laughing hysterically every time he turned around. He figured it out eventually, and chased her around the table, catching her with ease. Noodle giggled and squirmed as he wrapped his arms around her, but stopped once he'd turned her so she was facing him, and kissed her.

However, the delicious smell of baking cinnamon rolls had reached Russel's nose and he poked his head into the kitchen and stopped, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"What the hell?"

2D pulled away from Noodle, an 'Oh shit' look on his face.

"R-Russ...Hi..."

Before he could get any further, a massive fist slammed into his gut and he dropped to the floor, panting.

"Russel! Stop it!" Noodle stepped between the two men, giving Russel a defiant look. Russel's glare softened as looked at Noodle, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No,"

"'D, I want an explanation," Russel boomed down at the cowering man.

"You want an explanation? _i_ kissed _him_!"

Russel's face fell, "But, baby, why?"

"Because, I love him,"

He laughed, "You got a crush on 'D?"

Noodle glared and put her hands on her hips, "No, Russel. I _love_ him. I didn't want you to know, because I knew you would overreact. And I was right,"

She knelt down and helped 2D to his feet. His face was red and tears were threatening to pour down his flour-encrusted cheeks.

"How...how long?" Russel stared down at the floor avoiding Noodle's gaze.

"A while now," She dusted the flour hand print from his jeans.

"Baby, I think you're too young for this. 'D is twelve years older than you..."

"Russel," She cut him off sharply, "I know what I'm doing. I know he's older than me and I don't care. We love each other and that's all that matters,"

And with that, Noodle exited the kitchen with 2D in tow, stopping only to say, "Russel, it would be great it you could pull the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. They're probably done by now,"

* * *

"Are you feeling better, 2D?"

He nodded feebly, his eyes heavy with sleep. Noodle pulled his shirt up and winced at the blue and purple bruise that was already starting to spread across his stomach. She righted his shirt and kissed his nose.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll go ice the rolls and bring some down. We could watch a movie or something..."

2D nodded again, his eyes closed now and smiled up at her.

"I love you 'D, I really do," Noodle whispered, but he was already asleep.

* * *

Russel and Murdoc were seated at the kitchen table, both men looking glum. Only Murdoc was sad because the fridge was devoid of his favorite fizzy, intoxicating beverage.

"What're we gonna do about 'D and Noodle?" Russel asked.

Murdoc's mouth was practically watering with the thought of an ice cold beer, foaming over the top of the glass, being held by scantily clad woman with large breasts.

"Muds? You listenin'? MUDS!"

"Oi! What're you yellin' for?" Murdoc snapped, angry at being roused from his luscious daydream.

"I _said_, What're we going to do about 'D and Noodle,"

"Awww, Russ, let 'em be. At leas' she ain't out partyin' with all them otha teenagers, doin drugs and whatnot," Murdoc waved his hand at Russel to emphasize.

"I...I guess so,"

"Yeah, cuz Uncle Mudsy's always righ'" He chuckled at this. Sometimes, Murdoc just cracked himself up.

"I hope I'm not interrupting...?"

Both men turned to find Noodle standing in the doorway.

"Nah, baby girl. We were just talking. In fact, have a seat, I've got some things to say to you,"

"Actually, I came up to ice the cinnamon rolls," Noodle smiled apologetically, "What did you want to talk about?"

Russel watched as she pulled the bowl of icing she'd mixed earlier from the fridge, "I...I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. You were right, I overreacted, and it wasn't fair. And I understand that you love 2D, and that's...that's fine with me. But if he hurts you, he'll get another taste of my fist,"

"Thank you, Russel. I forgive you, but it would be nice if you could repeat all of this to 2D later on. I'm sure it would make him feel better," She sucked some icing from her thumb and handed a roll each to Murdoc and Russel.

"Thanks, luv," Murdoc gave her a happy grin.

They sat in silence as Noodle iced the rest of the rolls and headed back down stairs, a plate in hand.

* * *

Weeks passed and Noodle was loving every minute of their newfound freedom. No longer did she have to supress the urge to kiss 2D whenever Russel was around. everything was going wonderful, flawless actually.

That is until one morning, Noodle rushed down to Murdoc's Winne, banging on the door.

"Sweet Satan! What the hell?" He screamed, wrenching the door open and before he knew it, Noodle rushed past him.

"Yeh awlrigh', luv?" He asked watching her pace the floor.

Noodle shook her head, "I'm late, Murdoc,"

"Late fer what?"

"You know..." She said, slightly embarassed.

"No, little missy, I certainly do _not_ know,"

"Murdoc...I'm...I'm _pregnant_," She hissed, staring down at the floor.

Murdoc's face lit up, "Congratulations, luv! You two're gonna make one helluva baby...d'you think he'll 'ave his fatha's eyes?" He snorted, "Can yeh imagine? A wee little babe with black eyes?"

"Murdoc, 2D and I have never..."

"Neva what?"Again with the confusion. When would women learn to stop being so...indirect?

"'D isn't the father,"

Murdoc's face screwed up in concentration, "Wait, then...you...you didn't, did you?"

Tears were falling freely from her eyes, "Murdoc, Gabriel is the father..."

* * *

OoOoOoOh...

Although, most of you probably already had that bit figured out, yeah?


	8. The Escape

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been pretty busy lately.

Chapter Seven

* * *

_Thud!_

Noodle's feet slapped the sun baked dirt and she collapsed onto the ground. She closed her eyes and breathed deep before flicking them open again. She caught sight or left arm, blood running down the length of it and dripping to form a crimson puddle. Noodle cursed herself and climbed to her feet, brushing the dirt from her legs.

Her fingers fumbled with the wide leather straps around her middle and within seconds, had shrugged off the heavy parachute and let it fall to the ground. A glance behind her confirmed that her beloved windmill was still burning, orange flames shooting towards the sky. A lump formed in her throat and she tried unsuccesfully to swallow it down. A hoarse yell filled Noodle's ears and she could feel the stinging sensation of tears forming as 2D's mournful scream died out.

It was the most awful thing she'd ever heard in her life, to hear him cry out like that. Noodle wanted 2D to be happy, more than anything, yet here she was, causing him unbearable pain.

The sound of an approaching car snapped her out of her thoughts and she pulled her knapsack over her shoulder and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. A sleek black car pulled up beside her, the passenger window sliding down to reveal a round, bald man in sunglasses, "C'mon," he beckoned, "I ain't got all day,"

Noodle took one last look at the scene behind her, the flames were dying down now, but the once clear sky was now heavy with clouds of thick black and gray smoke. The neat buzzing sound of the window rolling back up turned her attention back to the car in front of her. Noodle pulled open the rear door and situated herself in the back seat of the car. The air inside was almost freezing thanks to the car's air conditioner, a steady breeze blowing directly into her face.

She'd only just left, but already Noodle missed her family, her home. How long would it be before she would see everybody again? How long would it be before she could be in 2D's arms? Murdoc had planned everything out, she would be shipped off to a small town to give birth and raise the child in secret while Murdoc would claim her death. Noodle didn't want 2D to ever find out about the child or Gabriel. She'd rather he thought her dead than know about this awful secret.

Noodle came to ignore the air conditioner blowing at her and was soon fast asleep, dreaming of things to come.

* * *

When she awoke, Noodle found herself in an unrecognizable landscape. The trees here were sparse and appeared dried out, the dirt was cracked and spun magnificent lines all around, much like a giant spider web.

"Where are we?" Her voice came out choked.

Noodle saw the bald-headed man glance up quickly in the rear view mirror, "Ah, you're awake. This is Hammonds, li'l village down south. Boss told me to bring you down 'ere where no one'd recognize you."

The man's voice was thick and drawling, Noodle couldn't help but wince as he went on about this little backwashed village. The houses were small and dumpy with flaking paint and busted shutters. It had been a popular mining town decades back, but the coal had run out, leaving the residents broke and without any means of support.

A few minutes later, the car had pulled up to a shabby two story house. A weeping willow tree stood in front of the building, boasting its' green branches and petite flowers. "'Ere we are!" The driver announced and stepped out of the cool interior of the car into the dry, dusty air. Noodle followed suit and climbed the rickety steps to the house. The driver was poking around in the trunk, fishing out a large black suitcase which he lugged up the stairs behind Noodle.

"Boss told me ta give ya this. 'Ere's yer keys, enjoy," He jumped down from the porch and hurried to the car. Noodle's heart sank as she watched the black car pull away from the house and disappeared from sight. She sighed and stuck the little silver key into the lock and turned. The door clicked softly and she reached for the knob.

The outside of the house may have been in bad shape, but the inside had been freshly painted and some of the old furniture from Kong was mixed in with some newer furniture. It seemed as though Murdoc had gone out of his way to make sure she would be comfortable. Noodle smiled and uttered a silent thanks to her Satanist friend. She dropped her knapsack onto the floor in the living room and and struggled to drag in the large suitcase that the driver had left on the porch.

It was much heavier than it looked and took a few minutes to drag inside. Noodle leaned against the door and caught her breath. Her arms were caked in blood and her clothes were torn and dirty, she desperately wanted a shower. After a brief exploration of her new home, she found the tiny bathroom upstairs, tucked into a corner next to the master bedroom. The tub was much too small and the water wasn't all that warm, but Noodle enjoyed every second of it.

In her bedroom, she examined herself naked. There was the smallest baby bump that she'd ever seen forming around her tummy. This both delighted her and depressed her. It was miraculous that there was a tiny living being inside of her, but at the same time, this is what had driven her from the only family she'd ever had.

But it had been foretold and she had no other choice, the prophecy was coming together. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was short and mostly a filler. I'm still working out bits of the story at the moment, but there will be another update soon!

Thanks so much everybody for the reviews!

Also, I've come into possession of a ton of beads :D

If you'd like a bracelet with your pen name on it, message me!


	9. Mistakes

Oh jeez! I'm updating for once! (laughs)

I've been meaning to work on this story, and last night I sat down and typed out the next three chapters. I feel so accomplished :D So, I've heard that Gorillaz are no longer going to be touring...I'm so sad! I got to see them in November, it was AMAZING! I ended up singing along with Damon the entire time, ignoring the looks of the people around me. Afterwards, I stood around outside for nearly two and a half hours with twenty or so random people. I got to meet Rosie Wilson, she was such a sweetheart! And then I turn around, and there he was! Damon! Everybody crowded around him, so I didn't get a chance to get his autograph, but he looked me right in the eye and said "Hey," I thought I was gonna faint :D

Anyways, I'll stop talking (typing) now...

Chapter 9:

* * *

A sharp wail resounded through the small bedroom, making Noodle groan. It was the fifth time in less than an hour, and it seemed that no matter how many times she fed the infant, his hunger was never satisfied.

She sat up slowly, sucking in her breath as pain crept up her abdomen. Giving birth had been no walk in the park. Unable to successfully deliver her baby, she'd been driven to the nearest hospital for an emergency caesarean birth. Murdoc had sent out a car to escort her, but the three hour drive was agony, her contractions getting stronger and so painful that all she could do to keep herself sane was dig her nails into the posh leather seats and scream at the top her lungs.

The child was delivered quickly and Noodle was thankful for the drugs that completely numbeb her lower half. From the moment the baby drew his first breath, he'd been nothing but a crying, wriggling mass. With his dark brown skin and reddish tinted eyes, he looked nothing like his mother or father, which didn't exactly shock Noodle. In fact, she was quite distant towards the child. She kept reminding herself that this was her baby, but honestly felt no real connection.

Even now, as she peered over the bassinet at him, there were no feelings of which a mother should feel for her child. Noodle scooped him up and tried to hold him against her chest, but his kicking and flailing nearly caused her to drop him. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and she drew in a shuddering breath. Suddenly, the crying had ceased. Noodle's eyes widened in shock as she held him out. The little bastard was smiling at her! Not a full fledged grin, mind you, but a slight upturn of his lips.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Murdoc glanced over at his digital alarm clock.

4:37

"Damn!"

He sat up and rubbed his face in his hands. Why the bloody hell couldn't he sleep? Murdoc eased himself out of bed and slunk to the refrigerator. Besides the carton of orange juice and some lone beers, there was little along the lines of 'edible'. He grabbed the juice and poured himself half a glass, filling it the rest of the way with vodka. Normal people wouldn't consider a screwdriver a sophisticated drink, but this was a man who drank straight from the bottle and occasionally poured beer over his morning bowl of cornflakes; and as he sipped his drink, he couldn't help but feel a little fancy.

Back in his bedroom he took to flipping through one of his books, topics ranging from sacrificing chickens to help your flowers bloom to raising the dead. As he scanned the pages, he saw something that nearly made his hear leap from his chest. A purple-haired, green-eyed woman stared up at him from the pages. He couldn't make out most of the text, but he understood enough of it.

"Fuck! Bloody fuck!"

The one thing Murdoc Niccals couldn't stand was being lied to.

* * *

The heat outside was unbearable enough that Noodle and the baby had holed themselves up inside the house. Unlike the other residents of this backwater town, Noodle had air conditioning. She lay sprawled out on the couch in the living room, watching the chubby infant bang his toys against the tray on his highchair. She was both physically and mentally exhausted. It had not gone without notice that this was a special child, he seemed to know her every thought and feeling.

It was a miracle that he'd been silent this long, his inky eyes never once leaving her face. Perhaps he knew. Noodle tried to keep that dark thought in the back of her head, but today, it lingered in her mind. The child was nearing his first birthday and somehow, Noodle had managed to keep up with him, but today was going to be different. He'd slept very little the night before and had spent the entire day demanding attention. Any time he noticed her eyes getting heavy, he wailed and screamed, banging his fat little fists into the table.

But now he seemed to be contemplating her. Noodle couldn't help but smile at him, "So, you know do you? Well, it doesn't matter, there's nothing you can do,"

With that, she stood and made her way to the little trunk in the corner of the living room. The hinges squeaked as she flipped the lid open. In the very bottom was her prize, a heavy revolver wrapped in black velvet. Noodle pulled it from the velvet bag and felt shivers shoot down her spine as the cold metal came in contact her skin. She fished out the few bullets from the sack and flicked open the chamber.

She glanced up at the infant, his face twisted into a sour expression. Noodle grinned and shoved the first bullet in, the others following swiftly. As each bullet was loaded, the child's face grew more angry, more flustered. When Noodle finished, she stood and closed the chamber on the gun, the heavy click sent the child into a rage. He howled and cried, flailing his body in the confines of the chair.

"Shut up!"

He did so, mid-wail.

"You…I hope you rot in hell," She spat, raising the gun at him.

* * *

"So, what can I do for you?"

Murdoc jumped at the sudden noise. From the shadows of the carpark rose the towering figure of Beelzebub, though he was nothing more than a shadow himself. His glowing eyes met Murdoc's sleep deprived ones.

"Don't tell me you called me up here for nothing…"

"This, you sodding arsehole!" Murdoc shoved the book into Satan's face, the page that depicted his guitarist.

"Ah, that's all? I already told you of the prophecy, didn't I?" His voice was deep and sounded as though it was coming from somewhere in the distance.

Murdoc shook his head furiously, "Well, yeh left out that las' little bit didn'cha? Th' part that says MY guitarist'll give birth ta YOUR offspring. You nevah told me that SHE was s'posed to bear your child, yeh told me it would be lateh down the road, tha' she'd be fine!"

Satan only laughed, "Well, she's fine, isn't she? She's healthy, my son is healthy, there's nothing to worry about."

"But how th' fuck am I s'posed t' keep this band going withou' a guitarist?" Murdoc hated himself for saying that, but if he'd admitted to loving the girl, Satan would only laugh more.

"Hmm," Beelzebub gave a seconds thought before snapping his fingers. A thin figure walked from the shadows and stood next to him.

Murdoc's eyes widened at the familiar sight, "N-Noodle?"

"Not exactly. She's a highly advanced android. She has all the knowledge that your little flesh and blood guitarist has, but without the hassle. You'll never have to worry about feeding her or keeping her from harm. Just a little routine matinence here and there,"

"What? But'-"

"No, no," Satan cut him off, "No need to thank me! Enjoy," Without a moment's hesitation, he crept back into the darkness, leaving Murdoc and the android alone in the dank, cold carpark.

Murdoc stood with his mouth half open, the last few minutes not quite settling in his brain. The android twitched, there were snapping sounds and Murdoc had to take a step back as sparks shot out of her arm. She looked up at him, as him as if waiting for orders.

"Good Satan, what have I gotten meself in?"

* * *

When Noodle came to, she was kneeling in the middle of the dark living room. She wrinkled her nose as a bitter smell filled her nostrils. In the light of a full moon shining in the window, Noodle crossed the room to switch on the nearest lamp. The brightness of the bulb blinded her and it took several moments for her eyes to adjust and focus on the mess before her.

There was a foul black substance seeping into the carpet, the culprit of the nasty smell. She refused to acknowledge the lifeless mass still strapped into the highchair. Her hand flew to her mouth as she turned and slammed herself into the door in an attempt to get out. Noodle finally managed the doorknob and burst through the screen door leading to the porch, vomiting over the edge.

What the hell had she done? Part of her was horrified, disgusted. But the other part seemed all too unconcerned. She was free. And her first thought was 2D.

* * *

So, yeah, these next few chapters jump back and forth quite a bit. I hope nobody gets confused. (laughs) If you want the next chapter up soon, then REVIEW! I love you...


	10. A Meeting With the Devil

Yay!

I got a ton of reviews! I no had idea people liked the story that much :)

Also, I wanted to say thank you to:

**Noodle's DFC**

**Zomby**

**Sweetums128neo**

**Saphire Sawyer**

Thanks for all your patience and reviews! You guys rock :D

**Chapter 10!**

* * *

"Murdoc!"

Murdoc shot up from his bed, greeted by the darkness of his bedroom, "Wot? 'Oo's there?"

"Your little girlie is in big trouble. She killed him, Murdoc. That bitch killed him!"

Murdoc wrinkled his forehead, "Wot? Noodle killed 'oo?"

There was a rush of cold air as Beelzebub leaned over, his ghostly face almost touching Murdoc's, "My SON! He's dead, he's fucking DEAD!"

He turned his head away from Satan, the ghastly smell coming from him was enough to make Murdoc sick.

"Well, there's nothin' you can do abou' it, is there? Your stupid prophecy's been fulfilled. She had the bleedin' kid. If 'e died, it's your own goddamned fault," Murdoc could feel the anger flowing from the shadowy figure before him.

"She's going to pay for this, the little bitch will pay. I've waited thousands of years for this, I've spent dozens of your pathetic little lifetimes planning out every single moment of this, and she's gone and fucked it all up!" He was beyond furious, his freedom, his chance to rule had been snatched out from under him.

"I WILL find her, and when I do, she'll face pain beyond anything that anyone of these pathetic humans has ever felt," He was gone before his sentence ended, his echoing voice sounding distorted.

Murdoc buried his face in his knees.

"Fuck…"

"Fuck!"

He spent the rest of the night racking his brain for a way to save her, for a way to get around all this business with Beelzebub, but nothing came to mind. Around eight or nine, the android crept out of the little cupboard in Murdoc's bedroom. He saw her head peek around the corner.

"Oy! Get back in there! I don' need anybody findin' you, I got enough trouble already,"

She looked a little dismayed, but did as she was told.

Murdoc tried to call the house in the middle of nowhere, but to no surprise, she was gone. Murdoc hadn't really expected her to be there. He was trying to remember her cell phone number, only for emergencies was he to call her cell, when a pounding came from the aluminum door of the Winne.

"Yo, Muds, we gotta talk man,"

Russel, shit. He pushed to door open to let the larger man inside. The trailer squeaked as Russel planted himself in the only available chair.

"I'm sorry, Muds, but I can't stay here anymore. We're not makin' music, which means we're not makin' any money and Noodle's long gone…" the drummer stopped, his face sullen.

"I know, Russ. But listen, I think I know where Noodle is, I'm gonna go afta' her, see if I can' track 'er down,"

"Nah, man. There's no point, she's dead, Murdoc."

"No, she isn't! She's jus'…"

Russel shook his head, "She's just what?"

Murdoc sighed, "Please, Russ. Yeh gotta believe me, as crazy as i' sounds. Noodle's ou' there somewhere, and I'm gonna find 'er,"

"Well," Russel stood and made for the door, "If you do find her, you know how to reach me. I gotta go, Muds,"

* * *

The scenery outside the grimy bus windows was nothing of interest, just sand and the odd shrubbery. Noodle settled back in her seat and stared straight ahead. She'd walked as far as she could from the little village, hitching an occaisional ride and ended up buying a bus ticket to a small town outside of London. Then from London, she'd hop another bus to Essex.

Noodle glanced down at the digital watch on her wrist, only four more hours and they'd stop for the night. She'd probably get a room at a cheap motel and get a very deserved night of rest. She was so eager to return home, and nothing could stop her now.

* * *

"Where're yew goin', Muhrdoc?" 2D had poked his head into the Winne to find Murdoc tossing clothes into his little knapsack, "Yor not leavin' like Russ, are yeh?"

"I'm goin' ta find Noodle," Murdoc could see 2D stiffen up.

"But, Russ says tha' she's….tha' she's-"

"Dead?" Murdoc rolled his eyes, "Don' listen ta 'im faceache. Noodle's jus' fine, and I'm gonna find 'er"

2D looked doubtful, "Wewl, if yor gonna be leavin', I guess I'll go to. I dun' wanna be 'ere by meself"

Sure enough, 2D packed his things and was gone within the hour. Murdoc was left alone in Kong, for the first time since he'd come into ownership. It was a disheartening feeling, but he knew he wouldn't be here much longer. He paid a quick visit to the android. She seemed excited to see him.

"'Ey, look, I'm takin' a little trip. You be a good girl an' stay in 'ere. Got it?" He tried to smile at her, but he suspected it looked nothing like a smile. The android reached around to the left side of her head and popped her face plate open. Murdoc's eyes widened at the robotic get up under her synthetic face. The android pointed to a tiny button, gesturing to him.

"Turn off," Her voice was small and gentle, just like Noodle's.

Murdoc reached out and pressed it, jumping back as her eyes rolled backwards and the mechanical hum slowed down and came to a stop. He shut her face plate and shoved her limbs back into the cupboard.

After one last check through his bag, he rode the platform elevator down to the bunker, through the snaking passageways, to that little room at the end of the hall.

The heat from the hell-hole was stifling, Murdoc almost couldn't breath. If Satan was going to keep Noodle, this was the place. He braced himself and leapt into the massive burning hole.

* * *

The motel bed was lumpy and uncomfortable, Noodle tossed and turned, but to no avail. She settled for watching the clock on the bedside table.

2:58

Noodle shifted, pulling the blanket a little closer around her shoulders. How long? She wondered. How long until she'd be able to feel like herself again. It was as if she'd left a part of herself behind in Kong. There was an empty hole that she was desperate to fill.

Another glance at the clock.

2:59

A few seconds later, the numbers changed again.

3:00

There was a noise all of a sudden, a crackling. An icy chill ran up her spine that sent goosebumps across her flesh.

"Noodle…"

She sat up and a scream died out in her throat. Two glowing eyes sat before her, her nose caught the strong scent of sulfur.

"You've got a lot to answer for," that voice, so deep and raspy, it terrified her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Noodle's heart was pounding now.

"You killed my son, you destroyed my only chance at ruling this realm. You fucked up all my plans! Don't act like you're so innocent, you bitch!"

Beelzebub swung at her, his hand smacked the side of her face. She cupped her eye, feeling a thick liquid run down her face. Blood.

"AAAhhhh!" Noodle choked out a cry, "AAAAHHH!"

Someone was banging at the door, but she couldn't answer. She only screamed, it felt as if someone had plunged a knife into her eye socket. Noodle caught one last whiff of sulfur before the door was forced open and the motel receptionist and the bus driver burst in.

* * *

The vast expanse of hell was getting to him. Murdoc could find no recognizable landmarks, he could be walking around in circles for all he knew. All he could see was hard, cracked earth and the walls of flames. He could hear a million tortured souls crying out to him, pleading with him. He'd only been down there a couple hours now, but it felt like eternity.

He'd been down here only one other time, to fetch his beautiful bass guitar, which he'd sold his soul for. Then, he'd been with Beelzebub, who'd shown him the way around. But then, as now, he had no idea where he was going or where he'd just come from.

Unbeknownst to him, all his effort would prove to be fruitless.

* * *

I feel like this story is coming along nicely, I'm totally commited to finishing it :D


	11. Abandoned

Oh jeez, this might be my last update for a while. The Gorillaz have split and I don't think I can bring myself to write... *sigh*

* * *

The water spouting from the showerhead grew cold all too quickly and Noodle stepped out onto the cold bathroom tile, wrapping a faded towel around herself. The mirror was fogged over, she could barely make out colors through the condensation.

Noodle sighed and wiped it away with her forearm and winced at the sight of the bruise on her face. A deep purple bruise spread across the top of her cheekbone and covered her eyelid and the surrounding area. She'd begged the bus driver not to take her to the hospital the night before, she had played it off as an accident, which she thought he might not have entirely believed.

She needed to be careful now, she'd pissed of Satan and, unfortunately, it was not an easy thing to get around. Keeping to herself, Noodle had breakfast in the little grocery store across the street that sported a small diner. She ignored the funny looks from the few people in the store and ordered herself a plate of eggs and toast. The food was cheap and bland, but it filled her growling stomach, and soon she found herself back on the bus, speeding down the highway.

* * *

The fires of hell had not been kind to Murdoc Niccals, he'd emerged from his journey after only three weeks. His skin was dry and pale and he'd lost so much weight that his ribs were poking out. Angry with himself for giving up after such a short time, he decided to return again in a few days. During his brief stay back at Kong, he scoured through his books and the internet for anything that might help him navigate his way through the charred landscape.

Whilst searching the world wide web, he came across an unusual item up for bid, it was a compass of sorts. Crudely made, it was claimed to be forged by the hands of Satan himself, and lucky enough for him, the owner lived right across town.

Murdoc cursed himself for letting that dent-head take the Geep when he left. He'd have to drive the Winnebago, which was on his part, a mistake.

Not five minutes after he'd pulled out of the carpark, the guitarist was pushing the front doors open. She felt her heart rise to her throat as she ran to the carpark, not even noticing yet that the Winne was gone, and stopped in front of the white door covered in graffiti. Noodle caught her breath before knocking softly at first. When there was no reply, she banged on the door.

"2D? Hello?" She twisted the knob and stepped into the dark room. The light from the open door was enough for Noodle to see that most of 2D's belongings were gone. That 2D was gone.

"2D?" Noodle sank to her knees and let the hot tears flow.

She turned to face the Winnebago, only to find it wasn't there, "Murdoc?"

Russel! Surely he hadn't left her! But, no, he was gone as well. They'd given up on her…

* * *

"Ah! This is it!" Murdoc checked the address again, before climbing to steps to a ramshackle little flat. He knocked on the door and stepped back. The curtains were all drawn, and he couldn't hear any noise coming from within. He raised his hand to knock again, but someone was opening the door, and he was face to face with a mop-headed wreck of a man, who, from the looks of it, might drop dead any second now.

"Mu-Murdoc, s'at you?"

Murdoc raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, 'oo the hell are you?"

"S'Gabriel, mate. Don'cha rememba me?"

Gabriel looked nothing like the charming man that Noodle had met only two years ago. Murdoc let loose the rage that had been building over the last few weeks, his hand going for Gabriel's skinny throat.

"You fucker! This is all YOUR fault!"

Gabriel clawed at Murdoc's hand, making him grasp the mans' neck even tighter.

"Listen you, you have this compass, yeah?" He held up the picture he'd printed out.

The skinny man nodded pathetically, his eyes starting to bulge and deep crimson flush crept up his cheeks.

"Good, you're gonna go get it for me," Murdoc flung him to the floor, rather roughly. "Now!"

Gabriel scrambled to his feet and ran into the back of the apartment, returning a few seconds later with something in his right hand, his left massaging his throat.

Murdoc held out his hand and Gabriel gingerly handed over the compass, wincing as he snatched it away.

"You twat, where th' hell'd you get this?"

"Our friend down below, gave me that an' quite a bit a money. Said it was fer knockin' up that girl, he told me tha'...","

"You mean my guitarist you sad little sod!" Murdoc swung his fist, catching Gabriel in the gut and cutting him off mid-sentance. He fell to the floor, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"You stupid, stinking, cunt," for every word spoken, there was a sharp kick. His back, his legs, his head. The was blood spattered across Murdoc's worn Cuban heel.

Without another word, Murdoc turned and exited the house. He'd done enough for today, it was time to pack again.

When he arrived back at Kong, he didn't bother with actually going in the studios, a pity, because Noodle had locked herself in her room, thinking of any other options she had.

Murdoc sat in the Winne, examining the poorly designed compass. It was no doubt made by Satan, crafted from a metal that didn't exist in the living world. Maybe this was the key to finding his elusive friend. He felt a pang of hope, but it disappeared all to quickly as he found himself before the suffocating heat that rose from the hell hole.

* * *

Noodle packed all of the clothes left in her closet and left Kong studios, looking back for the last time at the monsterous building that had been her home for so long.

She had no idea where she should go next, but she knew she needed to keep moving. If she stayed in one place for too long, she was sure that old Beelzebub would find her again. The mark he'd left her last time had yet to disappear. The bruise faded to a slighty lighter shade, but refused to heal completely.

Walking around downtown Essex, she spied an offbeat little store. Not knowing what she'd find, Noodle entered cautiously. There! On a crowded shelf in the back. Noodle fingered the mask before holding it up in front of her pale face. She was delighted with the fact that, despite the fact that the mask had no eye-holes, she could see through it perfectly. The boy who rang her up eyed her suspiciously, Noodle forced a smile and handed him more than register read.

"Keep the change,"

He stared at her, bewildered, as she left. Back outside, she fished the mask out of the paper sack and slipped it over her head, adjusting the elastic strap. Walking along the crowded streets, she got plenty of funny looks, but it was better than the disapproving looks she gotten as they'd noticed the enormous bruise.

Noodle bought another bus ticket, this time to Liverpool. Climbing on board, she felt in gut that this would be her last time is Essex. She leaned back in her seat and gazed up at the hazy clouds hovering over the damp city. But she never noticed the large black helicopters circling above her...

* * *

So, there you have it. I'll try to update soon, but I'm not promising anything...


	12. Murdoc's Plan and Noodle's dispair

So, after a little research, I've come to find that the article about the Gorillaz splitting up was a fake. Jamie and Damon are still friends and Gorillaz is still in the works. I almost cried when I found out (laugh). Though Damon did make a comment that they might not be touring again :(

But! I'm still so happy that haven't split! So here you go:

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Oy! Android! More rum!"

The robotic Noodle entered Murdoc's bedroom, bottle of rum in hand. She filled his glass and stood back, her cold metal eyes watching him sip his drink.

Murdoc smiled up at her, "Everything's goin' as planned. Got tha' guy, Dave. He's doin' all the wirin' and electrical shit. An' fer the price I'm payin' he'll probly do it righ' the first time aroun'…..I hope"

He paused to have another sip, "Ah. We'll 'ave ta call up the dullard soon. We need ta make anotha album, I'm runnin' low on cash. We don' 'ave lards, but we do 'ave his drum machine. An' as much as I hate leavin' Noodle out, you'll have to take her place,"

He sat back and a thougtful look came over his face, as though he were contemplating what he'd just said.

It had been well over a year since Murdoc had given up the search for Noodle. His last trip to hell had been , well, hell. With the help of the demonic compass, he was able to find Beelzebub, who had no usable information for him.

"I met up with her a little south of that god-awful town you sent her to. Gave her a little something to remember me by," He grinned sinisterly, his ghostly eyes glowing with glee.

"You fucker!" Murdoc clenched his fists, well aware of the fact that even if he tried to take a swing at his mate, he could do no harm to him.

"Don't worry though! I am ever vigilant, next time we meet she won't be getting away so easily, in fact, I have some rather reliable comrades searching for her at this very moment. At this rate, she wont be able to hide for long," Satan cackled and dissolved into black smoke that drifted away through the brilliantly orange flames.

Murdoc had no other choice but to return to Kong. There, he'd re-activated the android to help in his quest to find Noodle, to reunite their odd family. As he sat drinking rum and mapping out possible routes Noodle could be taking, their newest hidey-hold was being constructed, seeing as he burnt Kong down for the rather small sum of insurance.

All he needed now was 2D.

He flipped his cell open and dialed that familiar number, grinning as he heard it ring.

"Mmmm, hello?" 2D's squeaky voice sounded in his ear.

"2D, mate! How've yeh been?" Murdoc was genuinely happy to hear his voice, for once.

"Muhr-doc? S'at yew?"

"Yeah, yeah! What're you up to?"

"Oh, I got me a flat in London, downtown. S'real nice,"

"Well, I got some good news-"

"Yew found 'er?" 2D practically shouted in his ear.

"Nah, I tried, 'D. I really did. But, I've been thinkin' about makin' anotha album, righ' now, I jus' need a decent cash flow ta keep things goin' and I can' do it withou' yeh, faceache..." Murdoc waited with bated breath as 2D thought the idea over.

"Wifout Noodle? Is Russ wif yew?"

"No, couldn' get a hold of lards, 'e switched 'is numba or somethin'"

"What abou' Noodle?" He could hear how desperate 2D was, that longing in his voice.

"Ya really miss 'er, huh?"

Murdoc could hear him sniffle, "Yeah, I do. I've been tryin' ta keep busy, but…i's hard,"

"I know, bu' listen, I've got some new headquarters, bein' built as we speak. We migh' not have lards, but 'e left behind 'is drum machine, and..." Murdoc paused, not wanting to upset the younger man, "Well, I've kinda go' a...replacement fer Noods..."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and then, "Are yew fuckin' wif me? No, Muds, NO. Not wifout Noodle or Russ! We're a family..." 2D's voice cracked and Murdoc could hear his breath hitch, "I can' do this, Muds, sorry. Yew'll jus' have ta find someone else,"

Murdoc heard the line click as 2D hung up on him, and cursed to himself, all too aware of the cyborg's ever-watching eyes upon him. He turned to face her, "Well, darlin', like I said, we can' do this withou' 'im. If he ain't gonna come willingly, we'll jus' have ta use a little force..."

The cyborg smiled knowingly, her gloved hand reaching down to finger the pistol that was holstered to her hip.

* * *

The weather had been miserable for the last three days and Noodle decided that she'd had enough of the wet, soggy cabin she'd been hiding out in. She was currently situated near Kingsbridge, a little city around the southernmost point of the country. She trudged around the house, packing what few belongings she had with her. They all fit neatly inside the little rucksack she carried on her back. Stepping, in front of the mirror, she pulled her mask off and stared distastefully at the nasty bruise that refused to disappear.

It had been over two years now, two long years of seclusion, two long years of searching for her family, a search that was, sadly, going nowhere.

Noodle left the damp cabin that afternoon, walking north among the trees. She hadn't the slightest idea of where to look next, it seemed like she'd searched the entire country. A few months back, she'd traveled by boat to her homeland, seeking the advice of her former mentor. She'd arrived to late, however, Mr. Kyuzo could only be located in one of the overcrowded cemeteries of Osaka. Noodle hadn't stayed long,devastaded over the loss, and was back in England the following week. That's when she'd finally noticed them.

The looming black copters that had been tailing her. She'd felt so stupid, how could she have not noticed? Noodle, the girl with reflexes like a ninja. The girl who could sense when Murdoc was in a foul mood, even before he'd dragged his lazy ass out of bed. Since the sudden realization, she'd kept up a more diligent watch.

After a quick stop in Kingsbridge, where she purchased a new pair of thick, black boots and a quick lunch, she set off, wondering if she would have much more strength to continue her endless journey.

* * *

All in all, it hadn't been a very good day for Stuart '2D' Tusspot. It'd been overwhelmingly hot, his tiny flat sweltering in the summer heat. His chat with Murdoc the week before had put him in a permanently bad mood, and on top of that, he had a massive headache that made it feel as though his head would burst at any second.

In a haze, the blue-haired man snatched the little bottle from his coffee table and squinted at the tiny print on the side: 'Take two at the onset of migraine'. Well, this was a full-blown migraine, and two of his little white pills didn't seem like they would help much. He shook out four of them and set to the task of crushing them with the bottom of a glass that had been previously full of beer. He covered them with a sheet of paper covered in scribbles, and rolled the egde of the glass around over them, reducing the oxycontin into a fine white powder.

Not bothering to separate it into lines, he pulled a ten pound note from his wallet and rolled it into a makeshift straw. 2D leaned over and snorted a copious amount, the stinging sensation in his nasal cavity momentarily blocking out the throbbing in his head. After a few seconds, 2D could feel no more. He grinned dopily and proceeded to snort the leftover bit of powder.

Everything was okay now, he felt numb and euphoric. Not even the heat was bothering him. He crossed the room in a few wobbily strides and stared out the grimy window at the bustling scene below. Cars were stuck in traffic, honking angrily, the people hurried to and fro. They had things to do, places to be. There were groceries to buy, papers to file, calls to be made, work to be done. 2D watched them, fascinated.

A sudden metallic clang caught his attention, making him jump in surprise. The mail slot, he thought to himself, just the mail-carrier. He focused his attention back to the window, not even noticing the odd, sour smell filling the room. His head went fuzzy and he teetered backwards, then slammed forward into the glass, losing consciousness.

* * *

"I got him," The cyborg said, motioning to the over-large suitcase she had just set down.

Murdoc raised his eyebrows, "He's not...Nah, couldn' be...Is he in tha' suitcase?"

The cyborg nodded, "Yes. What shall I do with him, sir?"

"Just set 'im where-evah," He waved his hands towards the back of the boat that was docked in front of them. They were on their way to his new hideout, London had been their last stop before setting sail. Murdoc watched as his cyborg lugged the suitcase up the gangplank and onto the boat. He pulled out a little cellophane pack from his pocket and stuck a fag in the corner of his mouth, igniting it with a cheap lighter.

Across town, he could hear a clock sounding, the loud dongs announcing for all to hear that it was twelve o'clock, which meant lunchtime for most busy office workers. For Murdoc Niccals, it meant it was time to leave. He adjusted his captains hat and stared proudly at his little dinghy. It was barely big enough to hold his enormous collection of junk, and had set him back quite a bit, almost ten thousand quid, but he was still happy with his purchase.

He boarded the little beauty and positioned himself at the wheel, feeling like a true pirate, which made him laugh to himself. The cyborg un-hitched the boat and joined Murdoc a few moments later, having carelessly tossed the suitcase containing one unconcious singer onto the heap of junk out on the deck.

* * *

I think it's hilarious that they stuffed 2D into a suitcase xD Sorry 'D! The next chapter should be up soon and I'm sorry if they seem rushed, There's just a lot to tell about and I don't want to end up writing like, thirty or fourty chapters. Though it might just end up happening...

Also! I'll probably have a short one-shot up for Valentine's day or something :)

I'm sorry, I talk too much T_T


	13. Welcome to Plastic Beach

This chapter barely even has Noodle in it (laughs).

**Chapter 13**

* * *

The big, brown suitcase had been setting out in the sun for the last few hours, the inside baking hot. It was this that roused the blue-haired singer from his nap, or perhaps it was the immense headache that did it. Either way, he awoke with a start, his mind reeling with panic. Where was he? He wiggled around, freeing his hands a little and started banging against the lid of the suitcase. It gave after a few hits and the lid popped open, the glare from the sun burning 2D's eyes.

"Blimey..."

He was on a boat, that was very obvious. But why was he on a boat? And how did he get there? He stood, cautiously, and stumbled through the piles of junk. He couldn't put his finger on it, but some of the items seemed very familiar, though he couldn't for life of him remember where he'd seen them. 2D leaned over the edge of the boat, amazed at how clear and blue the water was. He stiffened, however, as he heard a rough voice from behind him.

"...Yeah, yeah, I'm jus' gonna nip out for a fag. Keep 'er on course, would yeh? Oh, good, yer awake,"

2D spun around so fast that, for a second, he felt like he might fall on his face.

"Murdoc?" He looked so surprised that Murdoc chuckled.

"What? Is this how yeh greet an old friend?"

"Murdoc, where are we?"

The older man walked forward and leaned over the railing next to 2D and pulled his ciggarettes out, offering one to the taller man.

"Honestly?" Murdoc chuckled again, "Couldn' tell yeh. The cyborgs' go' some sorta GPS, she's navigatin'," He took a drag and exhaled, looking pretty pleased with himself.

"Cyborg? Like a robot? With lasers an' such?" For a moment, 2D got really excited, jabbering on about a movie he'd seen recently, how there'd been a cyborg, how he'd blasted and sawed and lasered his way through crowds of people leaving massive bloodspill in his wake.

"No...heh heh, nothin' like tha'," In truth, Murdoc was a little nervous about 2D meeting the cyborg, he had no idea how 2D might react. He took a deep breath and clapped 2D on the shoulder.

"Cyborg! Oi, get yer arse out here!"

Murdoc could feel 2D tense up as the cyborg walked out into the sunlight, her metallic eyes hidden from view by the violet bangs hanging in her face.

"Noodle?" His blank eyes gave her the once-over, noticing the stark differences between this metal beauty and his beloved Noodle, "Nah, yew're not 'er,"

"Well, dent-head, whaddayeh think?"

2D shook his head, pursing his lips a little, "Muhr-doc, what've yew got planned? I told yew I don' wanna make music anymore, s'pecially not with this...thing, whatevah she is. Take me back home, I don' wan' any part a this,"

He crossed his arms defiantly, his brows knitted together.

"I can' do that 'D. I need you, I need this money. I need..."

"_Yew_?" 2D spat angrily, "Why, does it always gotta be about yew? What about what _I_ want? Doesn' ANYONE give a fuck what I want?"

Murdoc narrowed his eyes to slits and advanced on his mate, making him cower despite his obvious height advantage.

"You listen here, you pathetic sod. I'm no' doin' this fer me. This, and everything I been doin' fer the las' two years 'as been fer Noodle-girl. I've spen' weeks, no, months in places that you've only dreamed of. I've spen' tha two years trynna track 'er down, an' I'll 'ave you know it's not as easy as it sounds. She's been trained fer this. Tha' army shit, or whatever, this is what she's good at. I haven' found shit..." His voice broke, and he leaned against the railing again, flicking the butt of his fag into the water below, "I...I haven' found shit. She needs us more than anything righ' now, an' I can' even help..."

2D's expression softened a little, "There's sometin' yor not tellin' me, isn' there?"

"It's no good, 'D. I can' tell you, only Noodle can, an' only if she chooses too. All I know is tha' we gotta find 'er..." Murdoc removed his captains hat, running a hand through his black mop of hair.

"Cyborg, back inside. Don' wanna be veerin' off course,"

She nodded curtly and returned to her post at the wheel. Murdoc stuck the hat back atop his head and faced 2D again, holding his hand out, as if to shake with 2D, "So, can we do this then?"

The taller man eyed him in disbelief, "Di'nt you hear me? I don' wanna, Murdoc. An' I don't undastand 'ow all o' this is gonna help us fin' Noodle,"

Murdoc retracted his arm, "You ain' got a choice, face-ache,"

And he left him there, walking back into the cool interior of the boat.

* * *

"Ahh," Noodle sighed, leaning back in the tub. The steamy water eased her tired muscles and soothed her many cuts and bruises. It had been so long since she'd spotted any helicopters or suspicious men in black masks, that she'd decided to rent a rather ritzy hotel room in the city. A jacuzzi tub, mini-bar, and a comfy bed; things she'd dreamed of whilst sleeping in busses and abandoned buildings.

They'd always stayed at nice places like this on tour, or while traveling. Noodle smiled to herself as she recalled all the pillow fights with 2D, nicking all the beer from the mini-bar before Murdoc noticed and laughing as he cursed out the hotel employees. The memories were fleeting, however, and the hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach returned.

Noodle lingered in the bath until the water chilled enough that she started to shiver. The fluffy hotel towels were heaven, she wrapped one around her head as she pulled on one of the terrycloth bathrobes hanging on the door. Not bothering to re-dress, she climbed into the over-sized bed and flicked on the television. It was later in the evening, so most channels were riddled with info-mercials or news specials. She stopped on a news channel and picked up the bedside phone, recalling the number for room service.

"And this just in," The blond anchorwoman announced, "Kong Studios, home of the pop band, Gorillaz, has reportedly burned to the ground,"

There was a _clack!_ as Noodle's grip on the phone slackened, the phone bouncing off the bedside table and landing somewhere under the bed. The anchorwoman continued, unaware of the devastating news she'd brought upon the green-eyed guitarist.

"A friend of bassist Murdoc Nicalls made a house call to 'catch up with his mate' found the building still smoking, but failed to report anything until just now, nearly a month later. Police and paramedics did a thorough search, but failed to find any human remains," She turned to face a different camera, a fake sympathetic look on her face, "To all you Gorillaz fans out there, let's keep our fingers crossed and hope that they turn up safely,"

The program cut to a commercial break and Noodle realized that she's been holding her breath. She gasped and fell backwards onto the pillows, her mind reeling. Did Satan have something to do with this? Was he after her bandmates as well?

* * *

It had been a week. An entire week of nothing but sun and sea. Despite loving the water, 2D felt sick, not seasick though. Every once in a while he'd spot an enormous dark shape in the water, often at a distance, but sometimes swimming directly underneath the boat. Murdoc had been there the first time he'd spotted one of the monstrous creatures.

"Is...is that a...whale?" He'd tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Murdoc grinned, "Yeah, yeah, 'D. I think it was. Majestic aren' they?"

2D's eyes were wide, and he nodded rather unconvincingly. Murdoc laughed and left him to the endless expanse of water.

It was dark now and nasty grey clouds were upon them, blocking out the sun and making it difficult to see ten feet in front of them. Luckily for them, the cyborg's navigation system worked flawlessly, even in the middle of the nowhere.

"We're gettin' close. The cyborg's gettin' ancy,"

2D looked up as Murdoc entered the tiny sleeping quaters. He was slumped over in his hammock, the rocking of the boat making him sleepy. He'd been ignoring Murdoc, a chilidish attempt to show him that this time, he was very angry, but Murdoc could see through his act, he found it rather funny.

The cyborg entered the room, glancing briefly at 2D before settling her gaze on Murdoc. "We're here, sir."

Her voice was soft and the slight accent made 2D's heart flutter. He hated this imatation and he turned his head away in disgust as they both exited, leaving him in silence for a few moments.

"Dent-head! Get yer thick head out here!"

The singer sighed, and clambored out onto the deck. The fog was still thick, but now he could make a gigantic, looming shape emerging from the darkness. He looked to Murdoc questioningly, but the older man only smiled, "Welcome to Plastic Beach,"

* * *

Sorry if there are spelling or grammar errors :(

Is the story progression okay? I feel like it's going too quickly...


	14. A Stranger

Yes! I finished it :D

So, as I've said before, the rating for this story is going up. When I post the next chapter, it will be 'M'. Also, if someone was willing to 'test out' the next chapter, it would reaaally help. It's a pairing I don't think anyone had considered, so I'm a little nervous about it...

**Chapter 14**

* * *

A long, haunting wail echoed through the empty rooms and corridors of Plastic Beach, a noise that made Murdoc Niccals snap to attention. He jumped up from the low table he'd been sitting at, knocking his stool over, and stumbled to the door.  
"Cyborg!"

She was already there, gun in hand, with a sickly grin on her face. Murdoc nodded and dashed to the lift, pressing his ear against the metal door. He could hear the mechanical hum of the elevator and cursed loudly.

He pounded the door with his fist,"Fuck, tha' arsehole! Stupid little git!"

Murdoc's eye caught the large window in the corner of the room, an idoitic plan forming in his head. He unlocked the window and flung it open, staring down at the beach below.

"Fuck! Cyborg, I need you to..." He spun around and stared in awe, the cyborg presented him the rope he hadn't finished asking for, "Ah...thanks, darlin'..." He handed her one end and flung the rest out the window before lowering himself down slowly.

Murdoc slid cautiously down the rope, which unfortunately only was only long enough to take him halway down to the plastic surface below. When he reached the bottom, het let go, falling the last fifteen or so feet and landing on his side, his shoulder stuck out to soften the blow. With a painful groan, he sat up just in time to see the blue-haired singer sprinting down the gangplank to a little boat floating merrily in the water.

"Oi!"

2D stopped abruptly, looking around for the source of the noise.

"You little pansy, get your arse back here!"

Heaving himself up, Murdoc cursed again and trotted after 2D who'd given up chase and was waiting for Murdoc to catch up with a rather sour look on his face.

"You stupid sod! Yeh're not very sneaky are yeh?"

Murdoc's fist collided with 2D's gut, sending him flying backwards onto the ground. The younger man's eyes were wide as he desperately sucked in his breath. Murdoc gave him a swift kick and let out a pleased grunt as 2D yelped in pain. He rolled over on his side, tears welling in the corners of his eyes, wincing at the sight of the cyborg, who'd only just joined them, having waited for the lift instead of jumping after Murdoc, a sensible choice.

"M-M-Murdoc!" He gasped, "Why...why are...yew doin' this? I though'...we was...mates,"

"You migh' be my best mate, but I'll still kick yehr arse! I..." Murdoc stopped mid-sentence, his mouth still open and his brows coming together over his mis- matched eyes. He shook his head and turned around to face the cyborg.

"Take 'im back to 'is room, lock the door this time. We're almos' done with this an' I don'  
need 'im runnin' off righ' now,"

He avoided looking down at the man on the ground, not wanting to see his pathetic face, and walked back inside. The cyborg grabbed 2D's hand, pulling him roughly to his feet.

"Why do you run?" She was staring up at him, an odd gleam in her un-naturally green eyes.

"'E hates me doesn' 'e?"

2D had to lean on her for support, his leg had swollen considerably from the tip of Murdoc's Cuban heel. The two made the trip to 2D's bedroom in silence, save for the soft moans from the singer as he tried to keep weight off his injured leg. The cyborg kicked  
open the thick metal door of his room and helped him to his bed. It was a mess, covered in his clothes, odds and ends, and scraps of paper overflowing with scribbled words and little pictures.

As 2D settled into the mass of blankets, the cyborg turned to face him, "I don't think he hates you. He said you're his best friend,"

And without any other input, she left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Two weeks later, they were celebrating in the study.

Murdoc popped the cork off a bottle of champaign and poured two glasses for himself and 2D, setting the mostly full bottle on the desk and settling into a chair.

After much hard work and endless escape attempts from the spiky-haired singer, Plastic Beach was about to be shipped off to every store in the country and Murdoc Niccals was very excited. With the newly established cash flow, he could hire some help to make sure that things ran smoothly while he was away. He was thinking of asking Damon and Jaimie, he trusted them more than he trusted himself sometimes.

2D was sitting miserably in a corner, taking little sips from his glass.

"Wipe tha nasty look off yehr face, dent-head, we're havin' a party, not a funeral," Murdoc chuckled at him.

"I don' feel well. I'm gonna go 'ave a kip,"

Murdoc shook his head as he watched the younger man exit the room, then looked to the cyborg, perhaps for answer, which she readily gave, "He thinks you hate him,"

* * *

2D stalked around the gigantic building, not wanting to be confined in his room and not wanting to join Murdoc's little party. He couldn't recall how long he'd been walking around, but he suddenly became aware of the static-y voice creeping out from the darkened room before him.

"'Ello?...anyone there?...I...help..."

The singer poked his head inside, his eyes settling on Murdoc's radio, the source of the crackling noise. 2D pulled his head back out and glanced around the hallway behind, checking for anyone signs of Murdoc or his cyborg. Seeing nothing, he proceeded cautiously into the darkness and picked up the radio, speaking softly into the microphone.

"'Lo? 'Oo's there?"

"Oi! I need some help...I think I'm outta fuel..."

There were a few silent moments, 2D's eyes wide with anticipation, "'Ello? 'Ello?"

"Yeah? Do you live 'ere? I'm outta fuel..."

"Oh, yeah! Gimme a minute, kay?"

2D was out of the room before the voice had a chance to answer him, sneaking his way towards the front entrance. The whale couldn't spot him from here, high above the watery depths of his bedroom.

The door opened with a tiny squeak, the sound never reached Murdoc's ears, but 2D's heart felt as though it might pound out  
of his chest. The heat outside was unbearable, so hot that 2D thought that plastic island might melt into a sick technicolor puddle and disappear into the ocean. He squinted his eyes and searched the beach for any signs of life.

"Hey!"

2D spun on his heels and shielded the sun from his face with his hand. There, not more than sixty feet from the beach was a  
little submarine, it's hatch barely protruding from the blue watery surface. The top half of a figure had emerged from inside  
the metal beast, waving their hands frantically.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, 2D shouted,"Oi, can yew make it ovah 'ere?"

"No, mate! M'outta fuel!"

Unfortunately, Murdoc had taken away all means of escape. The little boat that had been tied in the water was long gone and Murdoc kept the keys for their submarine stashed away in his bedroom. 2D would have to set his outrageous fear of whales and octopusses aside to rescue this stranger.

"Aww, man," The blue-haired man tugged off his hi-tops and peeled away his socks, wincing uncomfortably from the sharp plastic edges of the beach. He waded in to his knees and searched the endless ocean for the whale that kept watch over him, seeing nothing, he took a deep breath and stepped out a little further. The water may have been cheery and blue, but it was freezing, biting into 2D's skin and sending goosebumps along his skin. When it reached his shoulders, he let his legs float out behind him and  
with tremendous effort, he managed to swim a few feet.

As a child, 2D always hated swimming class. His mother had signed him up during the summer when he was nine or ten, but he'd begged her to let him stay home after the first week due to the persistent teasing of the other children. The truth was, Stuart Pot was a terrible swimmer and could barely stay afloat to save his life.

He'd managed to make it a little more than halfway to the little submarine before his muscles seized up and it took all of his strength to keep from going under. Just when he was about to have one of those 'life flashing before your eyes' moments, he felt hands pulling him up and after a few moments, he was clinging to the side of the submarine and gasping for breath.

"What...what the...hell was...that?"

The stranger was panting beside him, his blond mop hanging in his face. He watched as the man climbed down into the dark interior of the machine beckoning to him, "C'mon, I've go' some dry clothes..."

2D clawed at the metal and fell headfirst inside, landing with a crash on the hard floor and passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

Ooookay. So, yeah...


	15. Haze

No brave volunteers? (laughs)

I was considering posting this as a one shot, but I'm sure I can manage to fit the rest of the story around it. I put a lot of effort and time into this chapter, literally hours, re-reading and fixing spelling and grammar, changing up the words. So, if you decide you don't like it, please keep that to yourself. Also, this chapter is rated 'M' for sex (kind of), and yes it's slash :3

**Chapter 15**

* * *

When he awoke, he was still wet, but the man had lain a blanket over him, a kind gesture. The hatch had been closed and the only light source came from a dim lamp hanging from a hook on the wall. Besides being damp, it was a wonderful place to be at the moment. 2D basked in the warm glow of the lamp and almost drifted back to sleep as the submarine rocked rhythmically with the waves outside, but a voice interupted his thoughts, accompanied by a tinny sounding piano.

"_The song is not the same when we're all played out, played out, all played out_,"

The voice was beautiful, heavenly, and 2D was addicted. He laid still, his eyes closed, and let the music fill his waterlogged brain.

"_They say the memories all play out, fade out, all played out_,"

The lines were repeated over and over, and 2D felt himself singing along, his fingers tapping out the melody onto the steel floor, "_Talk to me, talk_  
_to me, talk to me, talk to me_..."

The music stopped abruptly and 2D sat up, rousing himself from the fuzzy numbness that had overtaken him.

"You like it? S'not finished yet,"

Black eyes met blue, and 2D marveled at the man before him. His blond hair had dried and the curls were now piled atop his head. The back and sides of his head had been shaved, the rest looking like an out-of control mohawk. His dark blue eyes were framed by thick square glasses and 2D stared in awe, his stomach fluttering. The man blushed and turned his head away, grinning in embarrassment over 2D's obvious pleasure at the sight of him.

"Name's Daley," He held out his hand to the singer, who took it rather enthusiasticly, his touch sending goosebumps up 2D's arm.

"Say, you wouldn' happen ta know a Murdoc Niccals, would ya?"

2D returned the man's hand and nodded meekly, "Yeah, an' 'e's a git,"

Daley raised his eyebrows at him, laughing, "Cool, see, he phoned me tha' otha' day, asked if I wan'ed to help out with his album,"

"Yeah, I membah 'im havin' a real fit," 2D snorted, "Yew di'nt call or anyfing, so 'e thought yew weren't comin'. Called yew all sorts a nasty things..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, but don' bother, 'e's an arsehole, tha' one,"

Daley smiled, then jumped with sudden realization, "Shit, I forgot!"

He walked to the other side of the little room, returning with some dry clothes that, inevitably, would be too small for 2D's lanky 6'2 frame, "There ya go, mate. Woulda done it myself, bu' you were sleepin' an all,"

2D smiled as Daley fixed his eyes to a spot on the floor, the crimson creeping back in to his cheeks.

"Fanks,"

The singer stood and stripped off his shirt, tossing it to the floor and replacing it with the one Daley had handed him. The other man snuck peeks at 2D, marveling at his little blue chest hairs. The shirt was snug, not too small, but tight on his skinny torso. He looked the other way as 2D unzipped his trousers and slid them down his legs, the wet blue jean clinging to skin, making it rather difficult to remove. The pants joined his shirt, and he held up the the dry jeans, wondering how the blond man expected him to fit into them.

"Ummm,"

Daley turned back around, his eyes immediately gluing themselves to 2D's legs, following them up until they disappeared into his boxers.

"Yeah?" His voice was almost a whisper.

"I don' fink these are gonna fit me," 2D held up the pants, a smile playing across his face.

"Oh! Yeah! Right, sorry. Sorry, mate," Daley snatched the jeans from him, his face bright red now, and strode across the room and out  
of sight.

2D's smile widened into a grin and he felt his stomach twist into a knot. It'd been so long since 2D had been around anyone besides Murdoc and the cyborg, all the attention from this man made him nervous and at the same time made him yearn for more. He followed after Daley and found him perched in the captains chair, staring at the black, swirling water through the window before him, "Yew alrigh'?"

Daley looked startled, "Yeah...yeah, I just, I mean, I've never...you're just so..."

He didn't seem capable of finishing his thought, leaving 2D completely baffled. He didn't want to pester him, however, so he  
changed the subject, "So, um, can I hear tha' song again? It was really good..."

2D looked hopefully at him, beaming when Daley's face lit up, "Yeah, awlrigh'"

Daley reached over the side of the seat and produced a small, rather beaten keyboard and planted himself on the floor, patting the space  
beside him. 2D took the hint and plopped down next to him, folding his legs in front of himself. Daley switched the keyboard on and plinked  
out a few notes, noticing how 2D's fingers twitched and curled, unconsciously itching to touch the keys.

He sang those two lines again, smiling softly as 2D added his own words in.

"I can' think of anything else," He passed the keyboard to 2D and leaned back on his hands, the cute, excited look on 2D's face making him squirm in delight.

The blue-haired man fingered the keys, pressing each in turn to test the notes, then strung a few together to make a quick, catchy melody. The words just came to him and he sang them, matching the tune.

"_Don' slow down, even if i's only to escape, jus' download now, before somebody steals your place_,"

Daley nodded, a grin plastered on his face.

"_Close tha' white book, unplug tha brain from the game, i's time to wipe out, till tha stars get on the fame_,"

2D hummed along now, letting Daley take over.

They stayed like this for awhile, 2D tapping out the notes and Daley singing along, his voice making 2D forget the world around him.

"_The song is not the same when we're all played out, played out, played out toniiiight. Tell me, did you feel that?"_

The music stopped and 2D flopped backwards, his eyes fluttering shut, and whispered to himself, "Yeah, I fink I did,"

"What?"

He didn't bother to open his eyes, "Noffin, sorry. Wha' were yew gonna say? I mean, befo' we started playin'?"

2D wiggled his feet, the music still echoing through his head. He stopped when he felt hot breath on his cheek and his eyes shot open. Daley's face was just inches from his own, his blue eyes were heavy-lidded and his face flushed.

"I just...You're...different. I mean, usually it's only...like, girls...but you...there's just somethin' about you..."

2D's breath caught in his throat as Daley's lips made contact with his skin, the little spot underneath his earlobe.

"Blimey..." He watched in fascination as Daley placed a soft trail of kisses along his jaw and up to his lips, stopping just millimeters away and staring up at him, "Please, s'it okay? Can I...?"

The singer didn't answer, but snaked an arm around the other man's head and pulled him into a chaste kiss, his lips sending chills down Daley's spine. This was unbelievable, the only other person to make him feel this way was Noodle, oh, but he didn't want to think about her right now. All that mattered was this, he was too caught up in the moment to care about anything else.

A soft groan escaped his lips as Daley nuzzled his neck, his hands freely roaming the lanky man's body, and straddled him, crushing their hips together. He turned away again, embarrassed that 2D could feel his obvious arousal pressed into his groin, rubbing against 2D's already hardened cock. It didn't take long, however, before Daley was pressing his lips into the blue-haired man's.

Daley sat up and removed his blue overshirt and the black and white striped one underneath, his arousal growing as 2D reached a hand out and touched his chest gently. The blond man's skin was smooth and warm under his calloused fingers and he could feel the heat spread down his arm, engulfing his entire body in hot, desperate need.

"Oh, gawd..."

Daley smiled awkwardly at 2D's reaction and pulled the skinny man up, removing his shirt with a flick of his wrist and in instant, was upon him once again, pressing his pale frame against the older man. The sudden skin contact caused their flesh to tingle and burn. 2D wrapped an arm around the other man's backside and pulled his skinny hips upon his own, growling as the friction electrified his senses.

2D cried out as Daley pulled away, scooting down to fiddle with the waistband on 2D's boxer shorts, causing 2D to raise himself up on his elbows.

"Wha..?" 2D stared down, his expression fuzzy, "What'aya doin'?"

He watched as Daley hooked his thumbs in the waistband and eased them off, his face a mixture of wonder and anxiousness as he gazed upon 2D's swollen member. He reached out, tentatively, and grasped it in his hands, entranced by the feel of his wonderfully soft skin and the heat that emenated from it. Daley pressed a hand into 2D's abdomen and lowered his head, resting his face into the side of the man's thigh and inhaling his sweet, musky scent, making him whine in desperation.

Daley lifted his face to to 2D's cock and sucked the tip into his mouth, causing 2D to wrinkle his nose and hiss in pleasure.

"Fuck, what're yew doin' ta me...?"

The desperate look on his face made Daley inch him further into his warm, wet mouth, his tongue running along the edge of his tip, sucking in light intervals. 2D clawed at Daley's curls as he pressed his groin into the younger man, his breath coming fast and hard.

"Go'damn, fuck, fuck,...fuck!" He ceased movement and gritted his teeth as Daley brought him over the edge, removing him from his mouth just as 2D spilled thick, clear semen onto the floor of the submarine, a look of utmost fascination on his face. 2D fell backwards, his arms sprawled at the sides and his face scrunched up.

The feel of soft lips and Daley's stubble on his chin brought him around and he grinned up at the man, who smiled sheepishly and buried his head into 2D's neck, his erection poking into the singer's thigh, which didn't go unnoticed. 2D reached down and ran his palm along the bulge in Daley's black jeans, his ears filled with the approving groans of the man above him.

Daley stood and hastily removed his pants before sitting back down, leaning against the wall of the submarine as he tried to catch his breath. 2D crawled to him and sat criss-crossed in front of the blond man, his eyes drawn to the growth in Daley's green shorts. Without a moments hesitation, 2D reached out and toyed with them, fishing Daley's rock-solid appendage out and squeezing it firmly, noting the thickness and length as it throbbed violently in his hand.

2D tugged gently, watching the man beneath him quiver in ecstasy and thrust his hips forward against 2D's hand. The singer paced himself, making Daley moan in frustration at the slow, steady strokes. Eventually, his patience ran thin and Daley began thrashing himself into 2D's tight grip, spitting obscenities through his teeth.

"Oh, fuck. Bloody, fuckin' hell,"

The lanky man leaned in closer, jerking the other man furiously, and felt pride erupt in his gut as Daley came, splattering his own chest with the hot mess and howling so loudly that 2D was a little afraid that Murdoc might hear them and come to investgate the noise.

The two collapsed in a sweaty heap, Daley's head resting on 2D's chest, the pounding of 2D's heart assaulting his ears.

"Wow..."

"Yeah...," 2D laughed, asleep before he knew it.

* * *

Noodle was in the states now, searching frantically for Russel, whom she was hoping was back in his old neighborhood. When she'd asked around town about him, the people refused to say anything, well aware of the gruesome stories that littered his past. They wanted nothing to do with him. Noodle gave up rather quickly, her heart heavy and her mind exhausted. She roamed the streets of Brooklyn, tears making wet, salty trails down her dusty cheeks, causing her mask stick to her skin.

It was nearly dark now, the buildings casting dark, ugly shadows across the pavement. The street lamps flickered on all at once and Noodle had to brace herself, almost tumbling to the ground in shock. Taped to the darkened window of a record shop before her was a large full color poster advertising Plastic Beach with Murdoc grinning evilly, his arm around the cyborg look-alike and 2D sitting solemnly behind them.

The surprise wore off and anger began to bubble in her belly. They made an album without her? They'd shunted her to the side, even going through the pains of finding an exact duplicate. How could Murdoc have just abandoned her? And 2D? She stomped off into the night, a plan already forming in her head.

* * *

Didja like it? There will be more Noodle in the next chapter, Russel too!


	16. Arrival

Yay! A new chapter! It's short though, but there'll be a new one soon. Don't hate me :(

* * *

Noodle adjusted the mask on her face as she lay in the rubber life raft, the wreckage of the ship far behind her. Little curls of smoke still wafted from the water in the distance. The helicopters had vanished, perhaps under the impression that the job was done, that the guitarist lay dead under the cold, sucking waves.

The island came into view, a large vertical building stood in the center. A sight that she'd longed to see for weeks. Finally, her journey was at an end.

* * *

A loud banging echoed through the little submarine, startling both men inside. 2D gazed over at the blond man next to him and winced, "Tha'll be Murdoc,"

Sure enough, the bassist's gravelly voice sounded, "Open up, Dent head, I know yer in there!"

2D wished desperately that he could just ignore him, but he stood against his will and started up the ladder. He twisted the wheel of the hatch and pushed it open, squinting as bright, fresh sunlight bore down on him.

"Wot t'e fuck?"

Murdoc stared angrily down at him, a nasty scowl etched on his face and a bruise blossoming across his left cheek, "Wot do yeh think yer doin', face-ache? Where'd this come from?"

"I-it's Daley's. He came ta help wif the album. Wot 'appened to yewr face?"

Murdoc ignored his question, "Too late fer that, innit? Bastard. Get yer ass back to the island, dullard. T'ere's some'n t'ere to see yeh,"

"S'all right if I come along?" Daley stood below 2D, staring up at the angry bassist.

Murdoc gave a grunt that they took to be a yes and both men climbed up and out of the sub and into the little rowboat that Murdoc had brought along. The trip back to the island took only a few minutes. Daley clearly enjoyed being out in the sunlight, a cute grin on his face, but 2D sulked like a scolded child and wondered who in the world could possibly be there to see him.

The little boat bumped softly on the hard plastic island and the three men cautiously exited, not wanting fall into the ocean. The sun reflected merrily off the clear blue water, but it was cold as ice.

Nobody said a word as Murdoc led the trio inside and up to the study. 2D patted the squid on the head as they passed and dodged out of the way as it squirted a stream of black, strong smelling ink at him. A figure perusing the bookcase before them caught the singer's eye and he stared in wonder.

She stood with her back to them, studying the titles on the shelf. She was slightly taller and her dress was much too short. She turned to them and 2D gasped, her face was completely hidden by a mask with a funny little face on it, her long purple locks peeking out on either side of it.

"Hello, 2D-kun," Her voice was strained and broken, it pained him to hear it.

And then it dawned on him and he let out a loud gasp. It was her, the same girl that had haunted his every thought for the last five years. It was Noodle.

"N-Noodle. Is i' really yew, love?"

She reached up and pulled the mask away from her face, her bright green eyes piercing his own dark voids. Her face was thinner and she looked more grown-up, but it was Noodle all the same.

"Luv, I..."

2D's words faltered at the sight of the ugly purple bruise that covered her right eye. Noodle sensed this and lowered the mask. The lanky man stepped forward and placed a trembling hand against the side of her head.

"Wot 'appened, darlin'? Did someone hurt yew?"

Noodle couldn't answer him, her reply came out as choked sob and she dashed from the room, leaving the others to gape at her retreating form. 2D rounded on Murdoc, his face twisted into a pained expression.

"Wot's a matteh wif her? Whadjew do ta her?"

Murdoc snarled at him, "I di'n't do shit, you fuck. She jus' showed up an' punched me in t'e face and yelled 'er pre'ey little head off abou' seein' you. Don' you fucking accuse me of shit!"

Daley held his hand out in front of himself, showing them his palms, "I think I'll go sit outside and let you guys work this out," He disappeared as quickly as Noodle had.

2D glared at the Satanist and exited the study in search of Noodle.

* * *

She hadn't meant for things to go like that. After all those years, she couldn't bring herself to face 2D. Noodle had wanted nothing more than to hold him, to feel his skin on hers, but the guilt had kept her from it. The lies and her disappearance, it overwhelmed her and she felt that if he knew, he'd not want her anymore.

Noodle had escaped to a balcony outside, the salty air whipping around her, blowing through her violet hair. It felt nice to not have to worry, to not have to look constantly over her shoulder. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear the blue-haired man approach her.

"Noodle, luv, are yew awlrigh'?"

She jumped, startled by his presence, "2D, I...I didn't hear you."

2D placed a hand on her shoulder, a comforting gesture that made Noodle feel a little uncomfortable. It made her heart beat faster and her breath hitch, her feelings betrayed her and she buried her face into 2D's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"2D! I...missed...you...so much!"

He cradled her against him and pulled them both to the floor of the balcony. Noodle curled in lap, her head still pressed against him and poured her heart out to him, crying until it hurt to breath.

After several minutes, her crying subsided to tiny sniffles and exhaustion overtook her. Noodle fell asleep lying in 2D's arms, feeling safer than she had in years. It was a sleep devoid of the nightmares that had haunted her, a peaceful refreshing sleep that soothed her soul.

* * *

There should be a new chapter up in a few days, I promise!


End file.
